


Under the Beltane Sun

by crazynadine



Series: the cauldron born [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beltane, Boys Kissing, Crystals, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Smut, They call each other 'baby' a lot. You've been warned., Wicca, Witches, Witchy Fluff, witches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynadine/pseuds/crazynadine
Summary: Ian and Mickey's lives became intrinsically intertwined on Samhain. Now, six months later, Beltane is upon them, and life is about to bloom anew.





	1. A trip around the maypole

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back.

Ian hums, rolling over. This bed is not comfortable, per say, but the body held within it certainly is. He curls his body around Mickey's, nuzzling his nose into his chest. He inhales deeply, getting high off the soft scent of Mickey's skin. Lavender and Geranium. Oils he uses on his skin to soothe the cuts and scrapes he gets working in the garden. 

Ian smiles to himself, cuddling closer to his sleeping lover. When Ian had first met Mickey, six whole months ago now, he knew very little about him. He was a notorious witch from a notorious family. A powerful being, but a bruiser with a hot temper as well. That was pretty much all Ian knew, which looking back now was barely scratching the surface. Mickey is so much more. More than Ian could have ever fathomed. 

And every day Ian wakes up next to his boyfriend, he thanks the Gods for bringing Mickey into his life.

It's true, he can't do his morning rituals here. He doesn't have his cards, his altar is not here. But those issues seem so small when compared to how he feels laying next to his lover. 

He can always do his rituals after work, if he feels so inclined. For now, he's content to stay immersed in the bubble of pure joy that he only gets when he's wrapped up in Mickey. Their hearts beat in sync and Ian is filled with so much adoration, he fears his chest may split open and cover the whole room in his love for Mickey.

Mickey groans, curling into Ian's chest. "I can feel you." he murmurs sleepily. 

Ian chuckles. Even after all this time, he finds it incredible and so endearing, how Mickey can feel his emotions so strongly.

"Did I wake you?" Ian asks quietly, sliding his fingers along Mickey's rib cage. 

Mickey hums noncommittally. Yes, Ian woke him. But he's not mad about it. There is no better way to wake up. Ian's arms around his body, his soft breath fanning along his skin. Mickey never anticipated having something like this. Someone like Ian in his life. With all the tools at his disposal, he never once saw this coming. 

He's constantly amazed that the Gods would see fit to bless him so. 

Ian's energy is strong in the morning. Like his defenses are down, and all his emotions are flowing freely. Love, adoration, contentment. It's a heady mixture, and Mickey just wants to drown in in. 

But....they have a lot to do today. So unfortunately, they have to get up. 

"C'mon, man." Mickey says lowly. "We got shit to do today." 

Ian groans, burying himself deeper in Mickey's embrace. "Eh, few more minutes." he mumbles. 

Mickey is about to give in. He always does with Ian. But just then there is a loud knock on Mickey's bedroom door. The boys groan in unison as Mandy's tired voice filters through the closed door.

"Guys, up! Now. You both have to work and we have so much shit to do before the sabbat." 

"We're up." Mickey calls back, irritated. 

"No you're not." Mandy replies. "C'mon. Pancakes." 

Mickey groans, pulling away from Ian and reluctantly standing from the bed. He stretches his back before sauntering over to the bathroom. Ian watches him go, his eyes taking in his pale, naked form. 

Damn, his boyfriend is sexy. 

"Ian, come on. Let's clean up. Pancakes." Mickey calls over his shoulder. And who is Ian to deny him? He hops out of bed quickly, following his boyfriend into the bathroom. 

Ian entered the bathroom to find Mickey leaning over the tub, messing with the knobs. Mickey's bathroom was a sight to behold. When he first started up with Mickey, Ian had the misguided notion that his house would be a mess. From the rumors that made their way around the neighborhood, the Milkovich family was painted as a crass, messy bunch. Which may have been true while Terry was still around. But now that it's just Mickey and his siblings, none of that chaotic, unkempt energy is apparent. The house is well kept and clean, giving off an aura of familial connection and spiritual attunement that eases Ian's soul. 

He can't imagine what it must have been like for Mickey growing up. Being an empath is hard enough without being assaulted with negative energy and filthy spaces. 

Ian's eyes flit around the bathroom, taking in the lush green plants along the window sill, the clusters of crystals and bundles of herbs resting along hand painted shelves. He spies some hand-poured candles and some glass bottles of bath salts and specialty oils. He imagines his boyfriend situated over his cauldron, measuring out the ingredients to create these masterful concoctions, and he smiles. 

Ian's in love with a very talented witch. 

The bathroom is lit in an array of candles. Even in the morning light, it looks magical. Ian smiles, closing his eyes and just breathing for a moment. The air is heavy with sage smoke, soothing his spirit. 

The water has a pink quality to it, probably from the oils Mickey has added. Ian smiles as he catches sight of the rose petals and dandelion heads also floating in the water. Both flowers are associated with Beltane.  


It's not that Ian didn't think Mickey was serious about his craft, he knows he is. But it's still such a wonder for Ian to see him in action. 

Mickey adds a handful of unprocessed sea salt, as well as a few drops of lavender and frankincense essential oils. All ingredients to purify the aura and cleanse the spirit. You want a clean soul, free of any darkness going into such a powerful day as Beltane. The ritual they are attending later with be taxing, emotionally and spiritually, so they need to be on top of their game going into it. 

Mickey also adds a few special crystals to the bath. Some tumbled smokey quartz for grounding their energies, and some tumbled rose quartz, amplifying the love between them on this most special High Holiday.

Mickey, finally pleased with the temperature of the water, steps into the tub, sinking down to chest level. He smiles at Ian, hand out. "Come on, then." 

Ian smiles back, taking Mickey's hand and letting him pull him into the warm water, Mickey's back to his chest. On any other day, they'd shower, but it's Beltane, and a pre-ritual bath is customary. Ian rests his back against the edge of the tub, pulling Mickey against his chest. Mickey sighs, letting the water purify his spirit, pulling out any doubts or negative emotions. He can feel Ian letting go behind him, surrendering to spirit. Mickey smiles, that sweet, peaceful feeling descending upon him again. 

He rests his hands on Ian's knees, tipping his head back against his chest as he lets the herbs and oils soak into his skin, annihilating any residual negative energy. 

They don't wash, however. The took a long, thorough shower last night before bed. This bath is for cleansing the spirit, not the body. 

Ian lets his hands roam Mickey's warm, wet flesh. His mind goes blank and he lets himself float away on a wave of Mickey and holiday energy. 

Beltane is one of the most important holidays in their faith. The summer solstice, when day and night are in perfect balance. The day that peak spring bleeds into summer. The day when the earth and all her inhabitants are at their most vital, their most fertile. The day that celebrates the union of the May Queen and the Oak King. The sacred marriage between Earth and Sky. A night about sexuality and sensuality. 

Fertility, passion, vitality and joy. So much joy. 

Ian is very much looking forward to this ritual. The giant bonfire, the magical rites, the May Pole. It's one of his favorite sabbats, and he can't wait to share it with his boyfriend. 

Mickey hasn't ever been to a communal Beltane celebration. Before his father went away for good, his family was barred from public rituals, banned from practicing their craft at all unless Terry himself sanctioned it. Mickey is glad he's gone, but he's still a bit nervous about attending these open celebrations. He's been to a few since Samhain, but he still doesn't quite feel like he fits in. He's hopeful that feeling with wane the longer he keeps attending. 

He has no intention of giving up. His craft and his coven are too important. All good things take time. 

After lounging in the tub entirely too long, Mickey sighs, standing. He grabs a towel, curling it around his body and stepping out onto the cool tile floor. He hands Ian a towel of his own and Ian steps out next to him. They dry themselves quickly and soon they are standing in front of each other, naked. Mickey grabs a vial of Beltane oil. 

"May I?" Mickey asks, waving the oil in Ian's face. "It's rose, jasmine, lavender and musk. I am certain the God and Goddess will find it most pleasing." 

Ian chuckled, eyebrows raised. "Just them, huh?" 

"Well, I made it, so I better enjoy it. I'm sure it will smell even better on your skin." Mickey grinned, leaning forward to nip at Ian's naked shoulder, causing him to shiver. Ian nodded, pinching his eyes closed. 

"Go on." he sighed, standing stock still as Mickey knelt before him. Mickey dabbed some oil on his fingers, rubbing some along the tops of Ian's feet before massaging some into his own feet as well. 

"Blessed be the feet, that have brought us along this path." 

Ian inhaled deeply, letting the aroma of the Beltane oil permeate his spirit. 

Mickey leaned forward, his face right at Ian's hips. He tempered his smile, trying his best to not let his animal brain take over. This anointing was important. He dabbed some oil onto Ian's knees, then his own. Closing his eyes, he continued the blessing. 

"Blessed be the knees that kneel at Your sacred altar." 

Mickey glanced up at Ian, finding him already smiling down at him. Mickey grinned back, maintaining the eye contact as he smoothed the oil along Ian's flaccid dick, then his own. 

"Blessed be the phallus, for without it we would not be." 

Ian huffed at the contact, but kept his mouth shut. This was sadly not the time for flirting. 

Mickey stood, dabbing some more oil on his fingers before smoothing it along Ian's chest, then his own. 

"Blessed be the body, formed in strength and beauty." 

Ian smiled at Mickey, desperate to kiss him, but he held back. For now. 

Mickey bit his lip, eyebrows raised as he reached up and smoothed the oil along Ian's pink lips, then his own. 

"Blessed be our lips, that utter Your names and keep Your secrets." 

The scent of the oil fills Ian's nostrils and he sighs. There is nothing quite like the feeling of freshly charged magical oil. In your lungs, on your body. It's an indescribable, transcendental feeling. 

Mickey can tell Ian is getting carried away in the moment. He smiles, pleased that his potion has this effect on his lover. 

"Close your eyes." Mickey murmurs quietly. Ian smiles at him, eyes slipping shut. Mickey gently anoints his eyes, then his own. He uses the smallest amount possible, mindful to protect the eyeballs from the sting of the oil.

"Blessed be our eyes, that we have lived to see this day." 

And finally, Mickey anoints Ian's third eye, and then his own, sealing the blessing with a sweet kiss. He pulls Ian to him with a hand in his hair, their lips meeting tenderly. Ian smiles against his lips, licking into his mouth. He can taste the anointing oil, and that only spurs him on further. 

The moment is magical in it's own right, and Mickey is tempted to lose himself in it. He holds back, just barely. He pulls out of the kiss, breathing heavy. Their anointed foreheads are pressed together as Mickey breathes the last of the incantation. 

"Blessed be our minds, that we may continue to learn Your ways." 

"So mote it be." Ian whispers into the space between them. 

"So mote it be." Mickey replies, pulling Ian into another passionate kiss. It was so easy to get carried away, lost in each other. Standing in the steamy bathroom, naked bodies pressed together, the scent of their blessing ritual hanging in the air, the energy swirling around them heavy and erotic. 

The spell was broken moments later by a strident knocking on the bathroom door. 

"Horny witches! Pancakes!" Mandy's voice trilled through the closed door. 

Mickey groaned, reluctantly stepping away from Ian. "She's insufferable." 

"But we love her." Ian replied, moving to step into his clean underwear.

"For some unknown reason." Mickey replies, rolling his eyes. 

Mickey leaves the mess for later. Those wet herbs and flower petals can wait. 

They leave the bathroom together and step back into Mickey's bedroom. Their clothes for the day are laid out already, since Ian is a bit of a control freak planner. 

"Are you coming back here after work to dress for the ritual?" Ian asks, slipping his grey button up over his shoulders and quickly buttoning it. 

"Yeah." Mickey nodded, pulling his black jeans up over his ass before grabbing an old blue t shirt that Ian loves on him for some reason. "There's no way I'm wearing my ritual wear to the apothecary." 

Ian hums in agreement. Since they'd met in October, both Ian and Mickey had started working more. They'd never discussed it, but it was almost like an unspoken agreement between them: they were working toward a future together. Even witches needed a nest egg to plan their life around. 

Ian's been pulling many more hours at The Crescent Moon, Fiona and Lip's occult shop. He's always in high demand for his tarot and rune readings. He makes good money, and he's been saving most of it. 

Mickey got a job with Iggy at an apothecary shop a few blocks away from The Crescent Moon. The Mortar & Pestle was a shop owned by Elmer, an old friend of Shelia's and a powerful witch. Shelia had been instrumental in getting him that job, but Mickey proved himself quickly and soon he was one of the most in demand apothecaries in Chicago. With his knowledge of herbs and and spells, as well as him empath abilities, Mickey was able to diagnose and treat almost any ailment, spiritual or physical. 

Of course, Mickey's expertise was not medical advice, and he was always quick to recommend a trip to the doctor instead of a potion if a customer's illness was beyond his purview. It was that honesty and desire to truly help that made him such a popular practitioner. 

Ian was incredibly proud of him. He's come so far in such a short period of time. 

They finish dressing, Mickey filling his pockets with the smokey and rose quartz from their bath. The stones will do well to shield and protect him today, already imbibed with his and Ian's shared energies. 

Ian smiles as he watches Mickey slip the stones into his pockets. He's glad part of him with be with Mickey all day. 

"Come on!" Iggy yells from the kitchen. Mickey and Ian share a look, chuckling before heading out into the kitchen. 

"It's about time." Iggy groaned. "Mandy won't let us eat until we share the blessing. Bullshit." 

"Shut it, Igg." Mandy barks, pouring coffee for Ian and Mickey. "We're trying to do things better, and part of that is sharing a blessing before meals." 

"But I'm hungry." Iggy whines. Ian glances down at his plate of pancakes, trying to hide his smile. 

"Okay, okay." Mickey sighs, taking a long sip of his coffee before offering his hands to Ian on one side and Mandy on the other. The small group links hands around the table and they all close their eyes. 

Mickey takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly as his energy settles. 

"Give thanks to the Mother Earth. Give thanks to the Father Sun. Give thanks to the plants in the garden, where the Mother and Father are One."

"So mote it be." the group replies and they all immediately start tucking into their meals. 

They fall into easy discussion about the upcoming Sabbat, their work toward initiating into the coven. Work and family. Friends and potential lovers. Mickey still can't believe how far they've come. They are a family now. And honest, real life family. 

He never thought they'd get there. He knows the coven has a lot to do with it, but he knows the real credit goes to him and his siblings. They are the ones doing the work to change, to get better. To leave the past behind and become something more. 

He smiles, stuffing another slice of pancake into his mouth. 

Life is good. 

***

"You're what?" Iggy balked, sorting through some mason jars on his side of the shop. Elmer was not in today, having taken the day off to prepare for the ritual later. Mickey and Iggy did not have that luxury. 

Sometimes Mickey selfishly wishes Iggy didn't work with him. They saw enough of each other at home and at coven events. Working with him too was a bit much sometimes. But Elmer loved him, and his knowledge of medicinal and magical weed and hallucinogens was unparalleled in the community. Iggy's magic and knowledge was in high demand these days, so who was Mickey to deny him that? 

"You heard me." Mickey sighed, weighing out some poppy seeds before scooping them into a small glass bottle and labeling them. "I'm going to ask Ian to move in with us." 

"But....but we don't have the room." Iggy replied carefully. He dumped out a jar of weed onto his work table, separating it carefully. "Where are we gonna put him?" 

"What do you mean? He'll be with me. In my room." 

"What about all his other shit?" Iggy asks, grabbing some clear quartz and tossing it into the jar with the buds. "His altar, his books, his cards and crystals. All his fucking clothes. Mick, we barely have enough room for the three of us. You know witches take up more space than regular people." 

Mickey sighed. Iggy's not wrong. When a witch moves in, it's not just their clothes and toothbrush they pack. It's their entire magical life. And Ian's magical life is complex and layered. He's got an endless amount of tools and books, jars of herbs and literal pounds of crystals. Mickey knows it will be hard work to assimilate Ian's life into his, but there is nothing he wants more. 

"Iggs, listen." Mickey says, abandoning his work to wander over to Iggy's side of the shop. "This morning, Ian couldn't do his morning ritual. Because he was at our house, away from his tools. I don't want to ever be the reason he misses important parts of his practice, but I can't stand to be away from him. We are meant to be together, Iggy. So I want him with me. Do you understand that?" 

"Fucking soulmates." Iggy grinned. "Yes, I get it just fine. And you know I think Ian's mad cool. Bad ass witch and all that. I just am not looking forward to making room for him in our tiny ass house." 

"But you will?" Mickey pressed, eyebrows raised. "Make room?" 

"Of course I will, dumb ass." Iggy chuckled, coming around his desk and pulling Mickey into a headlock. He ground his knuckles along Mickey's skull, Mickey swearing and flailing in his grip. "He's family now, Mick." 

Mickey finally pulled out of his hold, shoving Iggy playfully. "And we know how well you treat your family." he spat, smoothing his hair back down gingerly. 

Iggy just laughed. 

***

"I'm just really looking forward to it." Ian said, leaning against the counter at the store. It was just him and Fiona for the moment, Lip out on a house call. A pregnant witch was in labor and her midwife needed an emergency spell for an easy birth. 

"I'm sure you are." Fiona smiled kindly. "Beltane is a sabbat for lovers, after all." 

Ian blushed, looking away. "Are you bringing anyone?" he asks, eager to take the focus of the conversation off himself. 

"Yeah." Fiona nodded, walking over to a bookshelf with a handful of new arrivals in her hand. Ian came up behind her, ready to correct her abysmal stocking procedure. She placed an astrology book in the Elemental Magic section. Ian scooped it up and placed it in the correct spot. "Do you remember Jimmy?" 

"The yoga guy?" 

Fiona chuckled, shooting Ian a playful glare over her shoulder as she shoved a reincarnation book in along side the books on Angel Magic. Ian grit his teeth together, snagging the book and putting it in it's appropriate place. 

"He's not just a yoga guy." Fiona replied, not bothering to look away from her work. "He's a Kundalini expert. It's much more than stretching, Ian." 

Ian laughed, finally taking the books from his sister. "Sit down. Let me do this." 

"Control freak." Fiona laughed, obediently leaving Ian to it. She wandered back over to her desk, sipping her lemongrass tea. 

"So, tell me more about this guy." Ian said, efficiently stocking the books before moving on to the ritual supplies. 

"Remember, he was around a few years ago?" Fiona says. "But then he got that opportunity to study his craft in India. I thought I'd never see him again." 

Ian nodded, separating some small spell candles by color. He does remember Jimmy. He is a respected witch in Chicago, as well as a master Yogi. Kundalini is not an easy practice to master. It mixes three distinct yoga practices, to blend the physical, spiritual and intellectual aspects of the practice. Ian is no expert, but he does know he leaves each class feeling more in tune with himself and his gods than when he arrived. 

"Are you going to participate in the overnight ritual with him?" Ian asks. He doesn't have to look at Fiona to know she's blushing. Beltane is a fertility sabbat after all. The night will end with the attendees breaking off into couples to celebrate the Goddess and God's great reunion with The Great Rite. 

The Great Rite is a ritual using the usually symbolic sexual intercourse, to draw power from the joining of the God and Goddess. Usually, during ritual, the High Priest will submerge the ritual athame into the chalice while the High Priestess holds it, symbolically joining the two in magical intercourse. 

But....no one ever said the rite had to be purely symbolic. Long ago, before technology and puritanical sensibilities took over the world, pagans would engage in ritual sex to celebrate the union of the God and Goddess. It's not required, but Shelia's Sacred Grove practices the oldest of old ways, and there are always spots set up around the Beltane ritual space for couples to feel the old magic swirling between them. 

"Ian!" Fiona replies, voice high. He can tell he's embarrassed her. 

"What?" he asks innocently. "It's natural, Fiona. Witches are sensual beings. Our magic stems from the earth, our connection to the raw creative energy that emanates from all things. We exude sexual energy, in our magic and all that we do." 

"You've changed so much, Ian." Fiona says, finally glancing up at him. Ian's brow furrows and she stands, stepping up to him. She places a gentle hand on his cheek, smiling at him. "No, no." she soothes. "It's a good thing. You have grown into your power, you are such a smart, strong, capable witch now. I am so proud of you." 

Ian blushed, rolling his eyes. "Fiona..."

"No, seriously." Fiona insisted. "Your knowledge about the craft has grown exponentially in the past six months. Your readings are more accurate and your energy is so strong now. You have become quite the witch, Ian. And an even better man." 

"Thanks Fi." Ian replied, feeling oddly shy. "It's not just me, though. The coven has been so helpful, and Mickey's just..." 

"Everything?" Fiona supplied with a smirk. Ian could feel his face reddening, but he didn't try to hide it. It's not like it was a big secret. 

"Yeah. He really is." 

"You know, Ian, when you guys first got together at the Samhain celebration, I was wary. With his family's reputation and all. I was scared you were going to get hurt, or he was going to turn you off your path. But I was wrong. Mickey has done nothing but build you up. You guys truly are good together. Better witches, and better men. I'm happy for you both." 

"Thanks Fi." Ian smiled. "I'm happy too." 

***

"Well lookie what the cat dragged in." Iggy exclaimed, abandoning his work to jump up and embrace his long lost friend. "Vik! Where the fuck have you been?" 

Mickey scoffed, pushing away his potion and standing. His sister had arrived with fucking Viktor. An old friend from a lifetime ago. Also a closeted asshole who had turned on Mickey at the first sign of trouble. 

Mandy strolled in behind him, looking smugly satisfied. 

"Ignatius!" Viktor crowed, closing the distance between them and pulling Iggy into a bone crushing hug. Mickey rolls his eyes, glaring at his sister. He wrapped his fingers around her arm, pulling her roughly into the corner of the shop. 

"Ow! Mick, quit it." she snapped, slapping his hand away. "What is your problem?" 

"What is he doing here?" Mickey grit out, anger bubbling in his blood. 

"Who, Vik?" Mandy balked, eyeballing her brother like he'd lost his mind. "He's in town for Beltane. He's going to the Sacred Grove. What, you're not happy to see him?" 

Mickey sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you not remember what happened?" 

"What, when we were like twelve? Who cares? You kissed him, he didn't like it. Are you trying to say it's his fault you stayed closeted so long? Cuz he told everyone? You were just kids. I'd blame Terry before I'd blamed him for you gay self-hatred." 

"That's not at all what happened." Mickey spat, irritated. He could see Vik stealing glances at him while engaged in conversation with Iggy. 

"No?" Mandy asks, honestly confused. That's the story everyone's been hearing for years. 

"No." Mickey replied. He didn't feel like rehashing this old shit, but now that Viktor has made an unexpected appearance, it looks like he has no choice. "He kissed me. And when I told him I didn't like him that way. That I did indeed like boys, but just not him...he decided to tell everyone I forced myself on him. Told anyone that would listen that I pinned him down and shoved my tongue down his throat. Terry beat me for two days straight after that. Took all my limited magic and Iggy's even more limited first aid skills to bring me back to full health." 

"Mick, I didn't know." Mandy whispered, glaring at the back of Viktor's head.

"I imagine you didn't. Because Terry told everyone it was my fault, and so did Vik. You were only eight, but don't you remember? My broken arm? My dislocated shoulder?" 

"I do. I just didn't know what happened." Mandy replied, guilt stirring in her gut. She'd been so clueless growing up. 

"It's fine." Mickey assured his sister. "I just didn't expect to see him. Like, ever again." 

Mandy was about to apologize again when Viktor and Iggy walked over, all smiles. 

"Mickey, man is it good to see you." Viktor said, looking Mickey up and down appreciatively. 

"Vik." Mickey replied tersely. 

"Iggy was just catching me up on what you guys have been up to." 

"What? for the past fifteen years?" Mickey replied, glaring at his old friend. 

"Well, yeah." Viktor shrugged. "Told me about what happened with your dad. I bet you're glad he's gone. I know I felt better when I moved away from my parents. Finally felt free to be myself." 

"Oh yeah?" Mickey smirked. "Does that mean you're done fucking lying about shit?" 

"Dude, we were just kids." Viktor laughed. "And I'm not like that anymore." he added on more seriously. "I'm not scared of who I am. I thought we might be able to start over? We were good friends, once upon a time." 

"We were." Mickey agreed. "But what you did was awful, Vik. You have no idea what that shit did to me. The consequences I faced. I'm glad you're not closeted anymore, it's no way to live, but we can't go back. We aren't those people anymore." Mickey turned his back on Viktor and his siblings. "I'm done for the day. I'll see you guys back at the house." with that Mickey walked out of the store, desperate to put some space between himself and his unhappy past. 

Once the door shut behind Mickey, Viktor sighed, glancing over at Iggy as he watched Mickey walk away, confusion evident on his face. "Well, that went better than I anticipated." 

***

Ian is finishing up for the day, eager to get back to the house and get ready for the sabbat. Beltane is a fire festival, hence the nighttime ritual. The festivities will last all night, culminating in a sunrise ritual that Ian is very much looking forward to. 

He's alone in the shop, Fiona having gone home about an hour ago. He's just balanced the deposit, locking it in the safe. He's getting ready to put the nightly protection on the shop when the door swings open and Catarina stumbles in. 

Cat is a student in Ian's classes. She's not a hereditary witch like Ian or Mickey, but she has an inherent power all her own, and Ian is very impressed with her progress. 

"Catarina!" Ian smiles, standing to greet her. He pulls her into a warm hug, which she readily reciprocates. "What are you doing here? Signing up for my Spirit Guides class?" 

"Well, yes. But that's not the only reason I've stopped by." she steps back from Ian, suddenly nervous. Ian cocked an eyebrow, confused. Cat was one of the most confident people he's ever known. Secure in herself, never shy or ashamed to say what she thinks. 

"What is it?" Ian asks, passing the class sign-up sheet to his friend. She looks good today. Her long chestnut hair pinned high on her head, exposing her delicate tattoos on her neck and chest. She's wearing a gorgeous black dress, with a pink lace overlay. The skirt splays out around her hips, the hot pink tulle underskirt is fluffy, giving the dress a whimsical feel. 

"I was wondering if you'd invite me to the sabbat tonight." Catarina replied quietly. She signed her name quickly and passed the form back to Ian. "I know it's open to people outside the coven, but the uninitiated still need an invitation." 

"Oh Cat." Ian smiled, his heart swelling. "Of course you're invited. We'd be lucky to have you." 

"Really?" 

"Really." Ian said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll text you the info when I get home. Bring a bottle of something fruity, yeah?" 

"Of course you'd ask for something fruity." Catarina grinned. 

"And this is why I love you." Ian laughed, pulling his giggling friend into another hug.

***

Ian lets himself into Mickey's house. The walk back from the shop took longer than he anticipated, and now he's running a bit behind. 

He steps into the living room, intent on getting ready as quickly as he can, so he can hopefully get his reading in before they have to leave. 

"Mick? I'm...what the fuck!" Ian yelps, stumbling backwards. 

Holy shit, he did not expect that. 

Sitting in the middle of the living room is a giant glass fish tank. A hundred gallons or more. But that's not the shocking part. 

Inside the tank is a python, at least ten feet in length. It's curled in on itself, sleeping. The yellow and white markings are beautiful. Albino pythons are just gorgeous. 

"Mick? What is a giant snake doing in your living room?" Ian asks, dropping his bag down on the couch and sitting in front of the snake. 

"Who? Icarus?" Mickey asks, dropping down on the floor next to Ian. He kissed him hard on the mouth, smiling. He patted Ian's cheek gently before crawling right in front of the tank. "He's a beauty, isn't he?" 

"Yeah." Ian nodded slowly, still confused. "But where did he come from?" 

"Carl brought him over." Mickey replied, still smiling at the snake. "Some asshole dropped him off at the shelter Carl works at. Just abandoned him. Fucking prick. Carl read his energy, thought we'd be a good match." 

"Oh Mick." Ian replied, a slow smile splitting his lips. "Is Icarus your familiar?" 

Ian has to say, it fits. The snake represents the creative life force. Rebirth, transformation, and healing. All key issues at this time in Mickey's life. Of course his familiar would come to him now, in his time of need. 

"I think so." Mickey replied, unable to hide his excitement. He already felt quite the bond with the animal, unlike any he'd ever felt before. It was meant to be, Mickey could just tell. 

"And his name?" Ian asks, watching with a warm heart as Mickey lifts the snake out of his tank and settles him over his shoulders. 

"Icarus?" Mickey says, sliding his fingers along the snake's scales. "Like the story. It's to remind me to not get to cocky, to remember my limits. Not try to fly to high, too fast." 

"Oh Mick." Ian said, his heart swelling. "That's perfect." 

Mickey nodded, feeling a bit of a blush break out on his face. Even with Ian, it's still not easy to talk about his feelings or his innermost thoughts. 

"Now we just have to find space for him." Ian says, glancing around the crowded living room. 

Mickey wants to ask him then. To move in with him. To bring their relationship to the next level. Make a place for themselves. A place for them to share, to grow together. Their art, their ritual tools, their lives intertwined. 

But the moment doesn't feel right. And a witch always follows their intuition, so he stays silent. 

"We will." Mickey replies, standing. He places Icarus back in his tank gently, then reaches out for Ian's hand. "Come on, Mandy and Iggy are already getting ready. Let's get dressed so we can head over to Shelia's." 

Ian nods, that excitement bubbling inside him. The kind of excitement that only come with a High Holiday. 

Tonight is going to be magical indeed. 

***

Iggy pulls the car up into the open field across from Shelia's house at the Sacred Grove. The little field is already full of cars, and Ian wonders if they are running late. 

"We're right on time." Mickey says, squeezing his hand. Ian knows Mickey can feel his emotions, but the longer they are together, the more it feels like he can actually read his mind. 

"Yeah? It feels crowded already." Ian replied, getting out of the car, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. Mickey follows him out of the back seat and the four of them just stand in the field for a moment, centering their energy. Even this far from the ritual space, the collective energy of the attending witches is heady. 

Mickey takes a deep breath, calming himself. He's still got the smokey and rose quartz from this morning in his pocket, along with a hematite, just in case. 

"C'mon." Iggy says, pulling two gallons of homebrew Beltane ale out of the trunk. "Let's get this party started." 

Mickey rolls his eyes, but can't hide his smile. Ian throws an arm around his shoulder as they make their way around to the back of the house. 

The whole crew is dressed to the nines in Beltane witchy fare. Mickey's not a huge fan of the medieval style of the holiday, but it's a coven tradition, so who is he to judge?

Mickey and Iggy are both wearing light linen shirts with wide open collars, held together with a lace that crosses over their chests like a shoelace, exposing their chests. Iggy has on a pair of loose linen pants, a shade darker than his shirt. Mickey is wearing a tight pair of grey pants. They hug his body in a way that would have made him uncomfortable before Ian, but now he just appreciates the way Ian looks at him when he wears them. From the cool grey of the pants to the contrasting black stitching down the side of his legs, the whole thing creates quite a profile. He can admit, he looks pretty hot.

Ian is obviously a whole other story. His forest green shirt clings to his body tightly, the low cut of the top gives Mickey quite the view of his chest. He's wearing black pants that are so tight they leave nothing to the imagination. He's even wearing a Lapis ear cuff and some eyeliner, giving him the look of a woodland creature. 

Mickey's not usually one to be into that type of thing, but god, does Ian make it work. 

Of course, Mandy puts them all to shame. The pink gown she's wearing is otherworldly. With it's plunging neckline and flowing skirt. It's two tone, light and dark pink, with embroidered roses dotting the bodice. The corset back is elegant, it's ribbons trailing down her back gracefully. The outfit is only enhanced by the delicate rose quartz jewelry she's wearing and the pink peonies she has pinned in her black curls. 

She looks beautiful. 

Not that Mickey would tell her that. 

They make their way to the back yard, and are promptly consumed by witchy chaos. 

The party is raging, witches and and guests everywhere, dancing and singing and drinking. 

Ian's eyes scan the space, a smile blooming on his lips. These are his people, in all their wacky madness. 

"Ian, darling." Shelia is the first to find them, as always. "And my beautiful Milkovich children. How lovely it is to see you all, it's been too long." 

It really has been too long. Mickey steps up to Shelia first, falling into her arms easily. He and Ian and his siblings are still training to join the coven. It takes a year and a day before you can become initiated. So, for the coven sabbats between Samhain and now, the initiates have only been able to attend the open celebrations. Some sabbats are closed, for coven members only. So Ian and Mickey haven't seen Shelia since Yule. It's been a while since December, and the boys are eager to spend some time with their coven again. 

"How are your studies going?" Shelia asks, leading the group toward the back yard. 

"Good, Shelia." Mickey speaks for the everyone. "We are learning the laws of the coven, memorizing the rituals and all the unique spells. We'll be ready by November." 

"I know you will." Sheila grinned. "You have made me so proud, all of you. I knew you would. I am rarely wrong." 

Mickey chuckled, nodding. 

"Well then, go on, look around. Take in the sights, have some drinks. Ritual will be at sunset, then another at sunrise. I'll see you children at the circle." with that Shelia left then to greet another batch of new arrivals. 

The group split up, Iggy surely going to look for Viktor, Mandy off to find a guy she'd been seeing casually for a few months. Ian and Mickey made their way over to the altar, like they always do when they first arrive at the Grove. 

The large stone altar that stood in the center of the circle was decked out in all the holiday fare. Ian was always so blown away by the sabbat altars at Sacred Grove. 

The altar was covered in a forest green altar cloth, dotted with triskeles and other Celtic symbols. The far corners were adorned with large statues of the Maiden Goddess and the Horned God. The quarter candles stood in their spots, their bright colors and jewel encrusted glass casing gleaming in the low sunlight. 

The entire surface was covered with loose herbs and stones, flowers and small figurines of fairies. Bundles of lilacs and honeysuckles in hand-blown glass vases. Primroses and Lilies of the Valley. The scent was intoxicating. The wormwood and daisies, clover and yarrow. 

Ian ran his fingers along the edge of the altar, his eyes catching on a collection of semiprecious stones clustered around the surface. Fire opal, green hematite, watermelon tourmaline and yellow jasper. Ian couldn't help but make a list of these stones he'd like to get for Mickey. 

His boyfriend is always looking to add to his crystal collection. 

"Look at these crystals." Mickey said, voice laced with awe. Ian smiles, curling his arms around Mickey's middle and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"I was just thinking it might be nice to get you one of these. Do you see something you can't live without?" 

Mickey grinned, leaning heavily against Ian. His energy was strong, his love for Mickey seeping out of his body and soaking into Mickey's. "I like the fire agate, and the ruby, of course." 

"Of course." 

Ian turns Mickey in his arms, pulling his boyfriend close. "It's gonna be quite a night." 

Mickey smiles up at Ian, reaching up to thread his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I think you're right." he pulls him down into a kiss that is just a bit too naughty for public. Ian chuckles, and it's just the opportunity Mickey needs to slip his tongue into Ian's mouth. They kiss with abandon for a few blissful moments until someone clears their throat behind them. 

They break apart reluctantly to find Fiona and Lip standing behind them, twin smirks on their faces. 

"Hey guys." Ian smiles, pulling away from Mickey to hug his siblings. "Good to see you." 

Mickey just barely holds back his eye roll. Ian just saw his siblings mere hours ago. Mickey finds Ian's attachment to his family equal parts endearing and confusing. Mickey grew up with just his siblings too, but their shared bond is nothing like what Ian has with his siblings. 

"Good to see you too, man." Lip said, clapping Ian on the back. "You're hardly ever home anymore. We miss you around the house. Your altar is getting all dusty." 

Ian blushed, glancing away. It's true, he's been spending a lot of time at Mickey's house, neglecting his own practice to immerse himself in Mickey's life. He needs to find a balance, or maybe bring some more of his stuff to Mickey's house. He likes sharing morning devotional with Mickey, but he needs to maintain his own practice too. 

"Yeah, yeah." Ian smiles. "I get it." 

"We just miss you." Fiona says, smiling. Ian takes her in for the first time. She looks lovely. She's wearing a long green gown with bell sleeves and a cinched waist and a corset back like Mandy's. She's wearing a chunk jade necklace with matching earrings and a little silver tiara, her long dark hair flowing freely down her back. 

"I miss you guys too." Ian replied honestly. "Working together is one thing, but I miss just hanging out at home doing nothing." 

"You know, you can bring Mickey around too." Fiona said, turning her smile on Ian's boyfriend. "You're always welcome at our house, Mickey. You guys don't have to spend all your time at the Milkovich home. We do movie nights, and we also do semi-regular spell casting slash craft nights I think you may be interested in. We make candles and soaps, bath salts, incense. All kinds of cool shit we sell in the store. You can bring your own herbs, or we have a bunch of stuff from the store." 

"Yeah?" Mickey replied, surprised. Sure, Ian's family has grown to accept Mickey as part of Ian's life, but they've never gone out of their way to include him in their family activities. 

Mickey has to admit, it feels pretty nice.

"Yeah, of course." Fiona smiled. She will be the first to admit that she had been wary of Mickey when he first came into Ian's life. But all this time later, she can admit that she was wrong. Mickey has been nothing but good to Ian. Good for Ian. Ian's mood's improved, as well as his magic. He's become a better version of himself, and Fiona knows that Mickey is part of the reason for the change in Ian's demeanor. "It would be nice to have you guys join us." 

"Right." Lip agreed readily. "We're thinking about doing a set of incense, candles and oils for Litha. You guys should come by. I've got a batch of super charged vervain coming." 

"Sounds good, thanks." Mickey replied, shooting Ian a disbelieving smile. Ian just grinned back, incredibly happy that his family was finally warming up to his boyfriend. He's sure Shelia had something to do with it. Her love for Mickey and his siblings was clear in every word she spoke, and her influence was felt by all the coven members, not just the Gallaghers.

"Did you guys see the second ritual space yet?" Lip asks, waggling his eyebrows. 

Ian huffed out a small laugh. "You mean the sleeping spots?" 

"Ian, this is Beltane. There will be no sleeping going on." Lip shot back, giving his brother a lecherous grin. "Fiona's got Jimmy visiting. He's down by the bonfire right now. And I've got someone special lined up just for this ritual. And I know for a fact you and your man here will be honoring the Sacred Union until the wee hours of the morning." 

"Lip, come on." Ian groaned, blushing. Ian knows that the sex ritual is a big part of the coven's Beltane celebration, but knowing that and talking about it with his brother and sister is something else entirely. 

"That's why the younger ones aren't here tonight." Mickey deduced, grinning. 

"Obviously." Fiona laughed. "They're not quite old enough for a good old fashioned Bacchanalian orgy." 

"That's not at all what it is." Ian sighed. "C'mon, Mick. Grab our bag, Shelia told me she has one of the yurts reserved for us." 

Mickey nodded, still chuckling. He grabbed the small backpack from Ian, swinging it over his shoulder as he waved goodbye to Ian's sibling and followed his boyfriend away from the altar and down toward the camping area. 

Ian and Mickey ambled through the field, stopping to greet friends and acquaintances along the way. They saw Mandy with Kai, a witch from Cleveland that she sees whenever he's in Chicago. Mickey can feel the energy radiating off them, even from feet away. Lust. Ew. 

They see other coven members boozing it up by the Maypole, they see Shelia chatting with some very powerful witches from Massachusetts. Mickey even catches sight of Viktor talking with a few of the Russian witches that Terry always had beef with. 

Mickey turns away quickly, but Viktor sees him anyway. Mickey grabs Ian's hand, pulling him quickly toward the back perimeter of the property. 

Ian glances at Mickey, confused. Why the hell is he in such a rush all of the sudden? "Hey, hey, slow down, or you're gonna sprain your ankle." 

"Just wanna get down there." Mickey replied unconvincingly. 

"Mickey!" a voice calls from behind him. Mickey groans, rolling his eyes. Of course it couldn't be that easy. 

Ian turns, perplexed, to find a strange man standing a few feet behind them. He was holding hands with a shorter asian looking boy. They were both dressed to impress in different shades of blue. Tight blue pants with tunic tops and high brown boots. The asian boy's hair was long on top, the sides pinned up on either side with small aquamarine barrettes. He had a matching necklace and impeccable blue eye make up. The other man was taller, with platinum blond hair and piercing grey eyes. 

"I was hoping to run into you. Good to see you again." the blond one said, eyeing Mickey in a hungry way that enrages Ian. Ian has no idea who this guy is, but it's obvious to him that Mickey doesn't want to talk to him. 

"Wish I could say the same." Mickey spits back, bitterness laced in his tone. He reaches into his pocket, his fingers slipping over his stones. He gripped the stones tightly in his hand, willing away Vik's nasty energy.  


He was emanating some pretty gross shit at the moment. Lust, for his friend there probably. Regret, resentment, a bit of jealousy. It was a dark mixture of emotions that was already making Mickey sick. 

Viktor grinned, all smug. "C'mon, Mick. Don't be like that. Introduce me to your...friend." he said, eyeing Ian disdainfully before motioning to his companion. "This is Uri, he's from Osaka. Visiting Chicago with me for the sabbbat." the asian guy waved, but Mickey was not interested in pleasantries. 

"Why don't you get fucked, man?" Mickey spat, grabbing Ian around his wrist and moving to pull him away. But Vik was too fast, laying a hand on Ian's shoulder and turning him so they are face to face. Mickey jerked backwards at the unexpected stop of their forward motion. He turned fast, glaring hard at his former friend, who was still smirking like an asshole. 

"Hey, I'm not all that surprised Mickey is being so rude." Viktor laughed. "But I'm Viktor Rominov. Mick and I have known each other all our lives." he put his hand out, waiting. 

Ian stared at the guy, brow furrowed. After a moment, he took his hand and shook it. "Okay....I'm Ian, Mickey's boyfriend." 

"Boyfriend, huh?" Viktor smirked. "Now that I didn't expect." 

"Why don't you fuck off now, man?" 

"Mickey, man, you really gonna hold a grudge from when we were kids, man? We were twelve years old." 

"I am not discussing this right now." Mickey spat, stepping right up to Viktor. They were so close their chests were brushing. Mickey could feel Viktor's emotions radiating off him. An odd mixture of apprehension and smug satisfaction. 

Mickey was two seconds away from fucking decking him. 

Ian could sense Mickey was close to snapping. He gripped his wrist in his hand, gently running his fingers along the soft skin there. It soothed Mickey instantly. Ian's energy flowed over him, decimating ViK's ugliness and filling him up with the warm, gentle energy of Ian's love for him. He smiles, all his anger draining out of him. He grins at Vik, eyebrows raised. 

"You know what? It's not even worth it." he says simply, interlacing his fingers with Ian's and pulling his boyfriend toward the sleeping tents. Ian goes easily, wisely keeping his mouth shut. He's curious, of course, but now is not the time to ask Mickey about this Viktor person, or who he is to Mickey. 

Viktor watches them go, perplexed. Uri is asking him something, but he's not paying attention, too consumed with the strange sight of his oldest, angriest friend holding hands with a handsome stranger in public. 

***

Ian gasps when he comes upon the yurt. It's far from the rest of the tents and lean-tos, set off in the woods, surrounded by tall trees and low, lush bushes. There is a small stone fire pit a few feet from the yurt with a couple of logs placed around it for seating. The sun shines through the leaves, casting beautiful shadows across the area. 

Ian grasps Mickey's hand tight in his fist as he drags him toward the yurt like an excited child. Mickey grins, basking in Ian's delighted energy. He's vibrating at such a high frequency, Mickey is drunk on his spirit alone. 

Ian can't believe what he's seeing. He knew coming up here today was going to be special. Shelia had been spouting off about this particular sabbat for a long while. The care and attention she took to make everything just so. To honor the High Holiday. To honor the Goddess and her consort. 

But hearing about it and seeing it are two totally different things. 

The yurt he's standing in front of is big. It takes up a lot of space. It's round, of course, the front flaps open and tied back. He steps inside carefully, his eyes scanning the space. the walls are round, an intricate wood matrix of small slats intersecting up the walls until the roof starts to slant. The center of the tepee-like ceiling is an open skylight, the summer sun beating down, casting the center of the yurt in a warm glow. Ian takes in the space, from the oriental rug on the wooden floor, to the elegant metal frame bed. He smiles at the handmade art hanging from the walls and ceiling. Driftwood mobiles and painted river rocks. There are a few overstuffed cushions on the floor, brightly colored and bedazzled with shiny glass beads. There is a small table adorned with candles and loose herbs, small statues of the Maiden Goddess and Horned God, along with offerings and burned sage. there is a small pot belly stove in the corner, a stack of kindling next to it. 

Mickey comes up behind him, resting his hands on Ian's hips. "Quite a place." he murmurs, surprise evident in his tone. He knew Shelia, knew that she was full of personality and that extended to her decorating. He knew she took these sabbats very seriously, and she never took the cheap route. But the scene before him was a bit extra, even for his High Priestess. 

There was a long table lining the far edge of the tent. Along that table were countless gem clusters, big and small. Aventurine and amethyst, a huge picture jasper, some delicate looking malachite and sharp quartz obelisks. It was a beautiful set up, and Mickey had to wonder if they'd stolen someone else's spot. 

"You sure we're in the right spot?" he can't help but ask as he sets his bag down on the floor by the bed. 

"Shelia told me to take this one specifically." Ian replied, turning Mickey around by the shoulders and laying his hands on his hips. "Said it was for us." 

"She's too good to us." Mickey murmured, carding his fingers through Ian's hair. "Couple of first year students with nothing to offer." 

"Mick, we have so much to offer, and it's not even about that. She likes doing nice things for her coven." 

"Yeah, but you have to admit, it feels like she's buttering us up for something most of the time. Always sending us gifts. She sent me that spell last month, the one that helps me control my nightmares." 

"Mickey, she's our High Priestess. It's her job and her pleasure to take care of us." 

Mickey nodded, still uncomfortable with all this care and attention. From Ian, from Shelia and from the coven in general. He's used to being a screw up with no real friends to speak of. An outsider, a pariah in the community and a joke in the rest of the world. It's still unsettling to be not just tolerated but celebrated. Kindness is foreign to him. 

He's wondering when that will finally change for him when Ian pulls him into a passionate kiss, cutting off all coherent thought in favor of just feeling. 

Ian's energy is pulsing out of him, flowing over Mickey and mixing with his own. They stand there like that for a long moment, just kissing. Content to stay in their little bubble, surrounded and protected by their love, swirling around them in a cloud of sky blue and moss green energy. 

Mickey could live like this forever. 

A strange sound has them pulling apart. 

Bells? 

Like a series of tinkling bells, ringing all over the property. 

"Guess we gotta head up to the ritual spot." Ian says, regretfully stepping back. 

"That's what that noise means?" Mickey asks, smoothing out his shirt from where Ian's hands had bunched it up. 

"Fairy bells." Ian replies, like that will clear up his confusion.

"Oh, so it's like a clarion call for our kind, then." Mickey grins, waggling his eyebrows. 

"You have the worst gay jokes." Ian chuckles, grabbing Mickey's hand and interlacing their fingers. "Come on, we don't want to be late." 

Mickey laughs, but says nothing. He just follows Ian, their linked hands swaying between them the whole way.


	2. Interpersonal Magic and moonlit rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's Beltane ritual takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the rituals, stones, incantations and recipes are for real Beltane fair. i try to keep this as close to my reality as a witch as possible, to give you the most authentic experience i could. of course, it's embellished for storytelling purposes, but everything you read here has a basis in real world Wiccan practice.

The ritual space is bustling with activity. Ian's eyes drift over the space, taking in things he missed when he came through earlier. Instead of the altar being the center of the ritual space, as it is on other sabbats, there is a huge pile of wood in the middle of the circle. The Beltane bonfire. There is enough wood set up in the middle of the stone circle to make a fire that will blaze well over all their heads. 

Off to the left is the maypole. It's a glorious sight. Ian hasn't seen one this intricate in years. Not since he stopped coming to coven sabbats. 

Mickey huffed out a laugh as he glanced up at the maypole. It was huge. Ten feet tall, at least. The pole in the center was a large oak log, intricately hand carved. The pole was covered in swirls and sigils, trailing up from the base buried in the ground, all the way up to the very top, which was adorned with a wreath of fresh seasonal flowers. Lilacs and daisies, roses and tulips. Trailing from the crown of the pole was countless colorful ribbons. Every color of the rainbow, flowing from the top of the pole down to the grassy ground beneath. Each single ribbon was adorned with crystals and semi-precious stones, some small sea shells or glass beads. The base was decorated with hand painted river rocks, effigies of the maiden goddess and horned god etched across each one. Wiccan symbols for fertility and vitality, rebirth and renewal. 

Mickey felt his heart speed up, the energy of the maypole and all the care and attention that went into creating it filling him up to the brim.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Ian remarked, voiced laced with awe as his eyes traveled from the base to the crown of the pole. 

"It really is." Mickey agreed, a little breathless. He reached out, lacing his fingers with Ian's, feeling his boyfriend's amazement flowing through their clasped hands. 

Their attention was drawn away from the maypole by the sound of the fairy bells. The turned, hands still clasped together, to find Shelia standing on the far end of the fire pit. 

"Okay, my dears. Time to begin." she said, casting her warm smile across the ritual space. The witches started moving then, gathering around the fire pit. Ian and Mickey made their way over quickly, taking up a spot next to Mandy on one side, and Lip on the other. There were small hand drums and bongos littered around the circle's edge, piquing Mickey's curiosity.

All the attendants had their own chosen partners for the evening on their side. Some dressed in matching outfits, some holding hands or sharing gentle caresses as they waited for Shelia to begin the ritual. Beltane was an interesting holiday, centering on rebirth and the power of sex magic. The blatantly phallic energy of the maypole was indicative of that fact. Mickey's never experienced it with a partner before, and he's looking forward to feeling the power of the sabbat through his connection to Ian. 

Looking around the circle at all the faces of his coven mates, Mickey can feel the arousal and need dripping off the other witches. It's a tangible thing, the erotic pulse of the group. It makes Mickey's skin itch and his dick twitch. It's the strangest sensation, to feel such a strong surge of collective desire. 

Beltane is quite an experience for an empath like Mickey. 

He giggles, can't help it. 

Ian glances over at him, eyebrows raised. "What?" 

"So many horny motherfuckers in this circle." Mickey whispers back, waggling his eyebrows. 

Ian laughs, shaking his head. "Are you sure that's not just me you're feeling?" he retorts. "I have been half hard this whole time just looking at you. You're fucking beautiful, Mick." 

Mickey blushes, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." 

Ian scoffs, shaking his head. One day he'll get Mickey to accept the fact that he's perfect in Ian's eyes.

The bell rang again and the boys drew their attention to Shelia who was standing at the opposite side of the fire pit. The sun is just starting to set, casting the whole circle in a warm orange glow.

Shelia called the quarters. Welcoming North, South, East and West to join their circle. The power of Earth, Fire, Air and Water. Each element bringing their own unique powers and elemental magic to the circle. 

Once the quarters were called, two of the elder male coven members step forward, out of the circle. The first man, Peter, grabs a small bucket full of herbs and finely ground powder and tosses it over the logs in the fire pit. The second man, Elmer, grabs up a small branch, the tip wrapped with old strips of cloth, and lights it with a barbecue lighter. Ian watches as the flame catches, and Elmer uses the torch to light the Beltane fire. 

The fire bursts to life, the special herbs and salts making the fire glow with incredible swirls of green and blue. The conveners intertwine their fingers, raising their clasped hands over their heads as they recite the fire blessing. 

"Fire blend and fire light, we celebrate Beltane on this warm spring night. This is the time of most fertile earth, the greening of the land and the new rebirth. Fire and passion and labor's toil, life grows anew out of the soil." 

"As I will it." Sheila calls out. 

"So mote it be." the conveners return in unison. 

Everyone lowers their hands and Shelia claps once. "Let us have the May Queen and the God of the Forrest step forward." 

Mickey quirks an eyebrow, nudging Ian with his elbow. Ian just turns to him and smiles before fixing his eyes on the center of the ritual space again. Mickey is familiar with the ritual of the May Queen and God of the Forrest. Beltane does, after all, celebrate the sexual union of the Queen of the May and the Horned God of the Wild. It is their union that brings all new life to the world the witches thrive in. 

Mickey just didn't know that Shelia's coven did this particular ritual. So imagine his surprise when he sees his own sister stepping into the center of the circle. She comes from the West, the cardinal direction of the element of water. Femininity and emotion. Psychic connection and love. Mandy is just as beautiful as ever, yet now she seems to be glowing. Utterly alight with energy and effervescence. Mickey can feel her, even all these feet away. She is brimming with happiness and excitement, and Mickey can feel her elation mixing with his own love for her, and his eyes burn. He lets it happen, no longer ashamed of the emotion that swirls within his psychic body. 

Mandy is holding a massive quantity of flower crowns in her hands. The crowns are gorgeous. Mickey can say that, since he spent hours in the back garden with his sister, weaving them himself. An arduous task, but a labor of love. Delicate rings of woven vines, laced with fresh cut primroses and lilacs, honeysuckle and lilies. They were fragrant and the power of the sabbat emanated off each crown as Mickey imbibed them with his energy and the energy of the gods of the season. 

The crown on Mandy's head is by far the most beautiful. Mickey made is special for her. Not only was it adorned with bright, fragrant roses in every color, but Mickey had weaved in a collection of crystals as well. Rose quartz and amethyst, bumblebee jasper and even a few clusters of super seven, which were Mandy's favorite. 

Mandy walked around the circle clockwise, passing out the flower crowns to each of the ladies in attendance. While she was busy, Kai took a step into the center of the circle from the south side of the circle. The cardinal direction of fire, and masculinity. Mickey watched with wide eyes as Kai knelt down in front of Shelia, bowing his head as the High Priestess placed the antlered crown on his head. 

Mickey glanced over at Ian, eyebrows raised. Ian just shrugged. Kai wasn't well known in their coven, but given his relationship with Mandy, it made sense he'd be the chosen one for this ritual. Shelia has always tried to pair witches with a history together for the Great Rite. 

It can be awkward otherwise. 

Kai stands and accepts a kiss on the cheek from Shelia before he snatches up a collection of antlered crowns from the grassy area in front of the altar. It had taken all year to collect enough antlers for this ritual, and even with all the witches scouring a hundred miles around Chicago, they still had to request help from their sister covens to gather enough for this ritual. 

Mickey is impressed with the end result. This is the first time he's seeing the crowns, since it was not his job to make them. But they are incredible all the same. Tall, weathered crowns of intertwined vines and found deer antlers. 

Ian's face split into a smirk as Kai strolled around the circle, placing antlered crowns on the male participants heads. He glances over at Mickey just in time to see him receive his crown. Mickey's brow knits together, and his whole body jolts. 

Mickey can feel the energy of the crown the moment it's placed on his head. His scalp starts to tingle, a warm sensation spreading along his head and down his shoulders. He closes his eyes, reveling in the amazing feeling. His body warms and his face splits into a wide, uninhibited smile. Ian grins, desperate to reach out to him, but holding off as his own crown is placed on his head. The warm, safe feeling spread along Ian's shoulders, sloping down his back and settling at the base of his spine. A bright, warm hum, curling around his tailbone and pulsing outward. He sighed, his smile growing exponentially.

"You okay?" Mickey whispered, his eyes taking in Ian's smiling face. He tilted his head against Ian's, their antlered crowns knocking together gently. 

"Yeah, baby." Ian murmured with a grin. "So much better than okay." he feels almost high.

Mickey smiled, his whole face glowing as Shelia raised her hands high above the circle, calling all the gathered witches to attention.

"Brothers and sisters." Shelia said, hands still extended over her head. "We gathered here today in this sacred space to celebrate the Summer Solstice. The reunion of the Horned God and the Maiden Goddess. Through their eternal love and passionate coupling, all life springs forth. We are blessed to be among family on this holy day. Look around you. Each and every face you see is your blood. Eternally connected through the covenant of our magic, we are one whole, everlasting and ever expanding. Blessed be." 

"Blessed be." the coven returned. Ian's hand inched over, his fingers finding Mickey's easily. Mickey twined their hands together, smiling to himself as he listened intently to Shelia's opening blessing. "Great earth mother! We give you praise today, and ask for your blessing. As seeds spring forth upon us, and grass grows green, and wind blows gently, and the rivers flow. As the sun shines down upon our land, we offer thanks to you for your blessings and your gifts of life each spring. As I will it...." 

"So mote it be." the coven returns, whooping and clapping. Ian drops Mickey's hand so he can scoop him up into a hug before releasing him to hug Mandy on his other side. 

Once the circle settled again, Shelia raised her hands once more. The circle fell silent instantly, ready for the ritual to begin. 

Shelia tips her head back, smiling at the sky, which is growing ever more pink with the setting sun. She raises hands, tossing some powder she had clutched in her fingers into the fire. The flames erupt once more, surging toward the sky in a brilliant blaze of green and blue. 

The High Priestess holds her hands over her head as she begins to recite the sacred words.

"Beltane is here! It is a time when the earth is fertile and full. Long ago, our ancestors planted their fields at Beltane. The fields that lay fallow for months are now warm and waiting. The soil that was dormant for the winter now begs us to plant our seeds. The earth is awakening and ripe, and this is a season of love and passion. This is the season of fire." as she speaks, she walks slowly around the circle, making eye contact with her conveners. She smiles brightly at Ian and Mickey, shooting them a playful wink as she continues desoil around the circle. 

"As our fires grow, lighting up the night sky, the fire within us grows stronger. It is the fire of lust and passion, knowing that like the earth, we too are fertile. Tonight, the God emerges from the forest. He is known by many names -- he is Pan, Herne, Cernunnos, the Green Man. He is the God of the Forest. Tonight is the night he will chase and capture the Maiden. She is the Queen of the May, Aphrodite, Venus, Cerridwen. She is the Goddess of fields and flowers, she is Mother Earth herself." Shelia stops right in front of Mandy and Kai, waving them forward with a warm smile. 

Mandy steps forward slowly, reaching back to intertwine her fingers with Kai's. They are both barefoot, their bare skin glowing in the late afternoon sun. Mickey can't help but see the desire radiating between them. Swirls of fire red and deep purple in their auras, coiling around them like a mystical fog. It's odd to see his sister as the May Queen, but if he doesn't think about the logistics too much, he's happy for Mandy. It's a great honor in the coven. 

Once Mandy and Kai are standing on either side of Shelia, facing the assembled coven, Shelia takes each of their hands, raising them high over her head. With a smile, she declares "Bring fertility to the land! Let the hunt begin!" 

At those words, Shelia drops their hands and Mandy takes off like a shot, running swiftly around the circle, Kai hot on her heels. As the chase begins, Mickey, Ian and the rest of the witches drop to the grass and start banging on their drums. 

This is one of Ian's favorite parts of the ritual. The chase. When the May Queen makes a break for it, and the Green God has to prove his worth by chasing after her. It's all in fun, she wants to be caught. 

The drumming gets louder and louder the longer the chase goes on. Mickey bangs out a rhythm on his drum, the thudding like a pulse, beating from the Earth itself. The rhythm is loud and infectious and the energy it adds to the circle is palpable. Mickey loses himself in the sound, loses himself in the excitement and eroticism of the moment, sensations and emotions surging around the circle like a whirlpool. 

Mandy dodges Kai easily for three whole trips around the circle, finally allowing herself to be 'captured' right in front of the fire. Kai scoops her up into his arms and swings her around. The circle erupts into loud cheering and even louder drumming as Kai plants a passionate kiss on Mandy's smiling lips. 

Shelia's hands come up again, and the drumming stops immediately. She smiles at the group once more. Mickey can feel the pride radiating off her as she glances around at her coven. 

"Fire and passion, love and life, brought together as one."

Then, Mandy turns to Kai, ready to recite her part. She smiles at him, eyes bright. "I am the earth, the womb of all creation. Within me, new life grows each year. Water is my blood, air my breath, and fire is my spirit. I give you honor, and shall create new life with you."

With that, Kai drops to one knee, taking Mandy's hand and bowing his head before her. "I am the rutting stag, the seed, the energy of life. I am the mighty oak that grows in the forest. I give you honor, and shall create new life with you." he gazes up at Mandy with pure adoration in his eyes, laying a tender kiss to the back of her hand. 

Mandy uses their intertwined hands to pull Kai up to her. He wraps her in his arms and dips her low. He black hair cascades down her back, almost touching the ground as Kai kisses her, deeply and passionately. As the whole coven watches, silent. 

Kai stands Mandy back up after he breaks their kiss. They raise their clasped hands over their heads as Shelia's voice breaks over the circle once more.

"The earth is once more growing new life within! We shall be blessed with abundance this year!"

The assembled crowd breaks out in loud cheering once more. The drums start up again, and everyone starts dancing around the circle. Mickey grabs Ian's hand and pulls him into the chaos. Ian is grinning so hard his face hurts as Mickey twirls him around the circle, weaving in and out of their friends and family as they dance to another successful sabbat. 

The ritual pairing complete, the witches are certain their growing seasons will be successful this year. Mickey sends a silent prayer to the gods for all his flowers and herbs growing back home, let them be blessed with this energy and grow strong and healthy to aid in his magic. 

Ian pulls Mickey to his chest in the center of the circle. Right in front of the fire, Ian wraps his arms around Mickey's middle, pressing their foreheads together. "Blessed Beltane, my love." Ian whispers, his lips hovering mere inches from Mickey's. 

"Happy Sabbat." Mickey returns, leaning up the fraction of an inch to press their lips together. 

The dancing goes on around them, but it feels like they are alone. In a bubble of their own making, their energies flowing around them, mixing together, keeping anyone and anything else out. 

Magical indeed.

***

Ian is still riding high off the ritual an hour later as he and Mickey follow a group of witches to the Maypole. They had spent the last hour eating the Beltane feast. Asparagus with chive blossoms and wild chicken stew. Dandelion salad and Beltane bread. Delicious fried honey cakes and marigold custard. Drinking honey mead, strawberry wine and even some of Iggy's special cannabis infused ale. They were feeling no pain at this point, but Ian can clearly tell that Mickey is still a bit too stressed for his liking. 

Ian's no empath like his boyfriend, but it's easy for him, after all this time, to tell when something is bothering Mickey. It's not like he's actively upset. Ian's seen him sad. Seen him depressed. He's seen him anxious and morose. But now....now he's angry. Ian has a feeling if they weren't at this sabbat, surrounded by so much positive energy, Mickey would be vibrating with rage. Ian can tell he's soaking up all the happy vibes he can to keep his mood buoyant. Ian knows the last thing Mickey wants is to let some shitty emotion stirring inside him taint their celebration tonight. Ian just wishes he could do something to help. 

But, other than kicking the shit out of that Vik kid, Ian is at a loss as to how to make it better. 

So instead he just drags Mickey to the Maypole, hoping a little more holiday energy will pull him out of this funk. 

Mickey groans the moment they are standing in front of the Maypole. Other revelers are standing around in a circle, a small quartet band sitting in the grass off to the side, ready to start up the music for the dance. Ian sees Mandy and Kai on the other side of the circle, chatting with Fiona and Jimmy. Ian calls out to them, waving. Fiona smiles, waving back. Jimmy gives him a nod and Ian finds that he's happy Jimmy came. Fiona is practically glowing, gesticulating wildly in Ian's direction, talking fast. Ian doesn't even want to know what his sister is telling him. He sees Lip standing with them and waves him over. "Lip! Over here." 

Mickey groans again. Ian rolls his eyes, elbowing his boyfriend in the ribs. "Play nice, Mick." 

"Yeah, yeah." 

"Hey man, how you enjoying the sabbat?" Lip asks, grinning at his brother. 

"Oh, it's great, the ritual was amazing, and that meal, jesus." 

"I know, right?" Lip nods, patting his belly. "I'm glad students were exempt from bringing dishes this time, it's nice just to enjoy the festivities for once." 

"Speak for yourself, Philip." Mickey interjects, rubbing his upper lip with his thumb. "We brought mead and wine." 

"Of course you did." Lip laughs, toasting Mickey with his full cup of mead. "Delicious, too. So thanks for that." 

"Be careful with that shit, it'll knock you on your ass." Mickey laughs as Lip sways a little, his brother catching him with a smirk. 

"Careful, Lip." Ian chuckles. 

"Your boyfriend just said that." Lip retorts, righting himself. Just then Ian catches sight of a familiar head of warm brown hair, and he smiles. 

"Oh, Cat's here." Ian grins, elbowing Mickey. "Mick, my student's here. Remember, I told you about her." 

"I do." Mickey replies, sipping his mead. Ian's said some very nice things about this girl. Apparently Cat has a very strong psychic ability, and Ian's been spending months helping her hone it. This is Mickey's first time meeting her. 

However, before Ian can introduce them, the girl is falling into Lip's arms and kissing him much too passionately for Mickey's liking. 

Mickey makes a face, glancing over at Ian. "Um...." 

"I don't know." Ian replies, just as confused. 

"Ian, hey. Thank you so much for inviting me. That ritual was something else."

"Yeah, they usually are." Ian replied, cocking an eyebrow. "But, if you are so close with my brother here, why did you need my invitation?" 

Catarina blushed, turning to smile at Lip. "Well, you know, I didn't want to assume anything. I figured I'd just come stag and see what happened." 

"And once I saw her, I knew I had to make my move before some low level witchling picked her up." Lip interjected, wrapping an arm around Cat's shoulder. 

"You think so little of yourself?" Mickey couldn't help but ask, smirking. He glances over at Catarina, smiling. "Hey, I'm Mickey, Ian's boyfriend." he put his hand out and she took it with a smile. Mickey bowed, way over the top, and kissed the back of her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Catarina." he said as he stood once more, smiling down at her blushing face."Ian's told me so much about you. But if you're here with Philip, I have to wonder a bit." he waggled his eyebrows, making it clear he was joking. Catarina laughed, her face splitting into a wide grin. 

"The pleasure's mine, Mickey. Your reputation in the community proceeds you. You and Ian here are quite the power couple." Catarina's energy is nice. A warm, low grade affection spills out of her. Mickey likes her instantly.

But Micky still scoffs, taking his hand back and running it through his hair, trying to hide his blush. "It's all Ian, I'm just along for the ride." 

It's Ian's turn to scoff. He pulls Mickey to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Mickey's shoulder. "He's too modest." 

"Eh, enough of this." Lip waves a hand in their faces. "You two disgust me, with all your love and cuddles." 

Catarina laughs, shaking here head. "Yeah, their open adoration is just horrifying, isn't it?" 

"It is!" Lip exclaims, totally missing Catarina's sarcasm. 

Just then, the music starts up, and Shelia and Elmer wander over to the Maypole. Mickey perks up, placing his mug of ale on the ground and dragging Ian over to the elders just as everyone starts taking their places for the dance. 

"Elmer." Mickey calls, clapping the older man on the back. Elmer and Shelia turn, all smiles when they see Ian and Mickey. 

"Mikhalio, my boy." Elmer beams, pulling Mickey into a hug he pretty much anticipated. Mickey pats his back only a little awkwardly, having grown used to Elmer's specific brand of affection. "I saw you during the ritual, you looked so happy, I'm glad to see it." Elmer grins, glancing between Mickey and Ian. "And this is the reason for that happiness. Ian, I assume?" 

"Yes sir." Ian says, taking Elmer's offered hand. "Nice to meet you." 

"Likewise." Elmer smiles. "You must come down to the apothecary soon. Mickey and I have been working on some very special spell ingredients for you." 

"You have?" Ian smiles, shooting his boyfriend a questioning look. Mickey groans.

"Elm, that was supposed to be a surprise." Mickey sighs, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh my." Elmer says, cringing. "Sorry." 

"You have a surprise for me?" Ian asks, smiling. 

"I think our Mickey has more than one surprise for you, my dear." Shelia says, smiling that knowing smile of hers. 

Before Ian can ask her to elaborate or Mickey can ask her to shut the fuck up, the band finally starts playing and everyone moves to take their place around the Maypole. It's the last event of the night before the private rituals begin, and both Ian and Mickey are eager to do this dance and get on with the rest of the night. 

The celebrants gather around the Maypole, each grabbing up one of the brightly colored ribbons. Mickey grins at Ian, waving his green ribbon in his face as the band starts to play the Maypole Dance. Once the music kicks in, everyone starts dancing, swaying from side to side and weaving around each other, creating a tight, rainbow braid around the carved oak in the center of the circle. Mickey and Ian are laughing, grinning as they dance by each other. 

The band plays on while they move sunwise, weaving in and out, dancing over and under the ribbons of their coven mates. 

"Around, around the Maypole we go. To join the Gods together. With ribbons red and ribbons of white. The two unite forever. From God and Goddess all life flows. And so the joy of Being. Bring life to bud, to bird and fawn. Creation we are seeing." 

Ian swings under Mickey's arm before jumping over Mandy's ribbon with a breathless laugh. Mickey chuckles, singing along with the ridiculous song as he shimmies his way around the Maypole. He's having way more fun than he thought he would, dancing around the Maypole. The energy of the dancers is buoyant and effervescent, and it bubbles inside him. It's not that heady, lustful energy he was feeling earlier. This is much more innocent, almost childlike. Mickey chuckles to himself, artfully dodging Lip's lumbering moves and skipping over his bright yellow ribbon. He landed back on his feet with a gleeful giggle that would usually embarrass the fuck out of him. But he couldn't find it in him to care in the moment. 

"Around, around the Maypole we go. To join the Gods together. With ribbons red and ribbons white. The two unite forever. For growth in us, we ask the Gods, Beltane’s spell of Making. We freely dance for Spring’s delight. The energies are waking."

The song went on, and the revelers got closer and closer together, the ribbons getting tighter and tighter around the pole until the dancers could barely move around each other anymore. 

Finally, the pole was wrapped tight. It looked incredible, a rainbow of ribbons braided around the towering pole. 

The dancers stood in a circle around the pole, intertwining their hands around the circle. The group raised their hands above their heads as Shelia blessed their magical dance. 

"Weave, weave, weave us a rainbow. Out of the falling rain. Weave us the hope of a new tomorrow. Fill our cup again. Blessed Beltane." 

"Blessed Beltane." Mickey called back, his voice mixing with all the other witches', their collective blessing radiating out of the circle. Their prayers hung over the circle, a cloud of sparkling gold energy that actually tingled around Mickey's body. He inhaled deeply, pulling the energy of the moment deep into his lungs until his whole body vibrated with it. 

***

Once the dance was done, the witches retired back to the bonfire to chill out for a while before the Sacred Union ritual was set to start. Mickey was anxious to get to the good part, but he knew he had a role to play. As a first year student, it was expected of him to spend time with other coven members. Elders and older witches. If Mickey was going to be accepted into the coven at the end of his training, he had to be voted in by the whole coven. And no one is going to vote for a witch they don't know personally. 

So Mickey drags Ian over to the bonfire and they drop down on a low log not too far from the flames. Ian had grabbed them both a glass of strawberry wine, and even if Mickey's not a big wine drinker, it's a Beltane staple, and it's delicious. 

As the moon rises over the grove, Ian and Mickey sit near the fire with their friends, family and coven mates. The conversations are loud, but it all boils down to white noise for Ian as he watches Mickey interacting with their coven. Mickey is in the middle of an animated discussion with Iggy and Elmer about the proper way to grow poppies. Ian chuckles, shaking his head. The kind of poppies they grow are not technically legal in the US. Ian understands, the plant can be used to make heroin. But the witches have their own uses for the plant. The flowers can be used to induce psychic dreams, and the seeds can be used in spells to create confusion or dominate your enemies. The plant can be used for a multitude of magical purposes, with a soft feminine energy and it's hypnotic powers. 

Of course, the government doesn't see it that way, and growing the kind of poppies Iggy and Elmer are talking about is quite illegal. Ian rolls his eyes and focuses on the conversation on his left. Lip is sitting on his other side, with Catarina and Mandy, talking about Catarina's newest crystal grid, and how she credits it with landing her a spot writing on a witchy blog. Ian's about to interject, give his own opinion on the power of crystal grids when someone stumbles over to them, the newcomer blocking out the fire and casting them all into shadow. 

It's Viktor, the man from earlier. Mickey's 'old friend' with the bad attitude. His guest is not with him, and Ian can tell he's pretty damn drunk. 

This is bad. Ian can tell just by the look on the guy's face that he's looking to start trouble. 

Ian can tell the moment Mickey notices Vik is in the vicinity. He doesn't even look over, but his shoulders hunch protectively and Ian can see the tension coiling tightly in his shoulders. Ian reaches out instinctively, curling his arm around Mickey's shoulder and tucking Mickey's smaller form against his chest. 

"Mikhailio." Vik slurs, dropping down on his knees in the damp grass in front of Mickey and Ian. Iggy glares at Viktor, cracking his knuckles menacingly. Mickey finally told his brother the whole story a few minutes ago, and Iggy was so damn angry. At Viktor, at his father, and at himself for not supporting his brother when he needed it most. 

Iggy looks at Vik with barely disguised disdain, and his posture indicates he's ready to crack the guy's skull.

It's an empty gesture, no one will incite violence in this holy place. 

Of course, that doesn't guarantee blood won't spill at a later date. The Milkovich brothers stick together, and always back each other in fights. 

"Mickey, we have to talk." Viktor insists, his eyes focused on Mickey alone. Like Iggy and Ian are not sitting right there, listening to every word. 

"Vik, you're making a fool of yourself." Mickey sighed, pulling on his connection with Ian to keep calm. He let Ian's warm, comforting energy flow over him, blanketing him in security, safety and love. It's easy to let go of his anger when he's all wrapped up in Ian's quiet adoration. 

"Mick, Mick, please." Viktor chokes, reaching out for Mickey before aborting the motion and landing on his hands in the grass. "You have to know, I never meant to hurt you. I loved you, I do love you. Not like that! Not like love-love. We were friends. Good friends. Best friends, forever, remember?" Viktor babbles drunkenly, tripping over his words. His hands scramble at Mickey's bare feet and Mickey's angry to find that he actually feels bad for this asshole.

"We are not talking about this right now." Mickey grit out, trying his damnedest to keep his cool. He pulls Ian impossibly closer, tucking himself further under his warm arm. He glares out at Vik from behind his protective wall of Irish muscle. "If you want, we can discuss this tomorrow, once we are back in the city. But I refuse to let your drunken, weepy energy penetrate my bubble."

Vik perks up like an over-eager puppy. "You mean it?" 

Mickey barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. Where is this coming from? He hasn't spoken to Vik in years. They parted on bad terms. Vik made it his mission for months to bad mouth Mickey to any one that would listen. Then, after Terry beat Mickey within an inch of his life, Viktor was just...gone. 

And now, he shows up out of the ether drunkenly carrying on about ancient history, acting like some wounded ex-boyfriend instead of his two-faced childhood best friend. 

It's confusing. 

"Yes, yes." Mickey waved him off impatiently. "I mean it, Vik. We'll talk, just not now, okay?" 

"Okay, yes, good. Thanks, Mick. Thanks so much." Vik nodded, struggling to get to his feet under the weight of all the booze. Mickey grabbed Vik by the shoulders, hefting him to his feet with the intention of steering him away from the fire before he ends up with third degree burns on his stupid face. 

But the moment he hauls Vik up with two hands under his arms, Vik tumbles into his chest and plants the wettest, sloppiest kiss on Mickey's stunned lips. Vik's mouth tastes like Irish whiskey and his tongue is fat and insistent in Mickey's mouth. 

Mickey stumbles back like he's been slapped, and as he turns to spit in the grass, Ian is up and at Viktor's throat in an instant. Ian's long fingers twist in the linen fabric of Viktor's shirt, dragging him bodily against Ian's chest. Their faces are so close Ian can smell the booze on Viktor's breath. Viktor goes cross eyed trying to stare Ian down. 

"Keep your hands to yourself." Ian spat, voice low and dangerous. 

Viktor tried to pull back, but Ian's grip was too strong and he was too drunk to do anything but writhe helplessly in Ian's grasp. His toes were barely touching the ground. "Eh, off." he muttered, hands flailing uselessly at his sides. He cast his wide eyes over to Mickey, who was standing a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest, features twisted into a mask of rage. "Mick, help?" 

"Ian, it's okay." Mickey sighed, placing a gentle hand on Ian's tense shoulder. Mickey could feel the boiling rage radiating off his usually peaceful boyfriend. It was a rare thing indeed to feel these dark emotions coming from his lover. Mickey wanted to push out his own aura, blanket Ian in peaceful calm, but he couldn't. His own head was a churning mess of conflicting, nasty emotions. 

Nevertheless, at the first touch of Mickey's hand on Ian's shoulder, Ian's whole body deflated. He released Viktor, watching with casual disinterest as the drunk man fell to the grass in a heap. 

Viktor groaned, glancing up at the men with unshed tears in his eyes. They had attracted a small crowd of onlookers, much to Mickey's eternal embarrassment. He and Ian had been doing so well, making a good impression on Shelia and the coven. It was especially important to Mickey, being a Milkovich, that he not perpetuate the stereotype that he was a violent thug. 

Looks like Viktor fucked that all up. 

"Are you finished?" Mickey sighed, his eyes flitting from Viktor's prone form on the grass to the small cluster of witches witnessing the confrontation. 

"Yes, I'm done." Viktor replied, sounding much more sober now. Mickey sighed again, offering his former friend his hand and waving off Viktor's cautious look. After a moment of waffling, Viktor took Mickey's hand and let him pull him back to his feet. 

As soon as Viktor was standing, Mickey dropped his hand and stepped back. Ian immediately pulled Mickey's back to his chest, glaring at Viktor over Mickey's tense shoulder. 

"Is everything okay over here?" Shelia's calm voice filtered through the white noise in Mickey's head. 

Wonderful. Now his High Priestess is part of this massive embarrassment. 

"Yes, Shelia." Mickey said, turning away from Viktor to address Shelia. "I'm sorry for the outburst." 

"Don't apologize, dear." Shelia waved him off before turning to Viktor. "Son, when you asked for an invitation to this sabbat, you gave me your word that you'd be on your best behavior. I know you, Viktor Sokolov. I know your family. I know all about your history with my Mikhalio." she smiled over at Mickey. Even in the low moonlight, Mickey could see Shelia's eyes shine protectively. He could feel her warm, motherly energy. How much she cared about him, wanted to protect him. It had always been a foreign feeling for Mickey. He'd never had that in any adult. But now, months later, it was no longer unnerving. It was welcome. Especially when she turned that protective force on a man that caused him so much pain. "If you are here to do anything but celebrate the sabbat with our coven, I am going to have to ask you to leave. Your conversation with Mickey and Ian is over. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes, ma'am." Viktor replied quietly, bowing his head. 

"Good." Shelia replied, smile blooming on her face. "Go on, then." she waved Viktor off and the young man turned on his heel and almost ran away from Mickey, shouldering his way through the nosy onlookers. 

Mickey sighed, turning to Shelia, apology ready on his lips. Before he could speak, however, she put a hand up, preemptively silencing him. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. You did nothing wrong. It's clear to me, you and young Viktor have some issues to work through. But not tonight." 

"No." Mickey agreed. "Not tonight." he can feel Ian's hands on his hips, grounding him in the moment so he doesn't lose his cool. Mickey can feel Ian's soothing energy flowing over him like a gentle wave and he allows it to smother all his residual angst and anger. He succumbs entirely to Ian's easy emotions, giving Shelia a small smile. 

Ian casts his eyes around the fire, grateful to find no one watching them anymore. He can see Lip and Cat sneaking little glances every few minutes. Iggy and Edwin are pointedly ignoring them. And Fiona is nowhere to be seen. The other witches have moved on with their night like the fight never happened. 

Ian is grateful for that. 

"Alright then." Shelia smiles. "I won't keep you. It looks like this party is winding down anyway. See you at sunrise?" 

"We'll be there." Ian nodded. He watched Shelia melt into the waning crowd, saying goodnight to everyone she came across as the witches and their guests made their way toward their sleeping spots. Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and they made their way back toward the yurt. They passed Fiona and Jimmy, who had claimed one of the decked out lean-tos. The small structure was facing the lake at the back of the property. Ian snuck a peak inside, surprised to find it much roomier on the inside. It was really just a plank of wood set off the ground in a little triangle shape. But the ground inside was covered with countless plush blankets and some of those bedazzled pillows like in the yurt. There were crystal clusters and a small stained glass lantern hanging from the 'ceiling'. It was quite a set up. 

Mickey followed Ian down the winding path toward the yurt. He caught sight of Lip and that Catarina girl, laying on a thick quilt under a huge oak tree. Mickey snickered, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Ian asks, turning to glance at his boyfriend who's still watching Lip and Cat. 

"Nothing, just...it's such a Lip thing to do. Have his sacred rite out in the open for anyone to see. I'm surprised your friend is into that kind of exhibitionism." 

Ian chuckled, shaking his head. "Eh, you know, back in the day, these rituals were all held out in the open." 

"I know." Mickey grinned as they made their way into their yurt. "Not so much orgies as witches getting it on right next to their coven mates." the idea is just so strange to him. Mickey's all for a little kink in his life, but the idea of Ian plowing him while Lip and Catarina are going at it a few feet away just doesn't do it for him. "I'm glad we don't do that shit anymore." 

"Me too." Ian replied, pulling Mickey to him by the strings of his shirt. "I don't want to share you with anyone. Don't want anyone looking at you. Don't want anyone to see what you do to me. That's for me and you alone." 

Mickey smirked, burying his fingers in Ian's hair and pulling their mouths together. He feels like he's been waiting for this all night. To have Ian here, just the two of them. To give himself over to his lover and the energy of the sabbat. To bask in the wonder of the Goddess and the God. To share this intoxicating experience with his love.

But just as he slips his tongue past Ian's lips, Mickey feels a deep dip in Ian's energy. Like his plug's been pulled and all the lust and passion has drained right out of him. It's so sudden, Mickey steps back like he's been shocked. 

Ian's eyes slip open and he gives his boyfriend a rueful smile. "You felt that, huh?" he asks quietly, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Of course I did." Mickey replied, shaking his head. "What? What's wrong?" Mickey can't think of anything that would have caused such a sharp decline in Ian's mood so fast. 

Ian doesn't answer him right away. Instead, he pulls away entirely, walking over to the doorway of the yurt and closing the flaps, shutting out the rest of the world so it's just the two of them again. 

Mickey watches his boyfriend move around the small space without saying a word. Mickey drops down on the bed, sinking into the soft mattress, his eyes never leaving Ian. 

Ian has his back turned to Mickey, but that doesn't mean Mickey can't pick up on his energy. Ian is a whirlwind of emotion at the moment. Chaos is churning inside him as he lights a fire in the potbelly stove before moving to the long table and lighting every single candle atop the surface. Conflicting feeling of love and hope and angst and anger swirl around Ian in a mess of frenetic energy. So many shifting feelings, ping-ponging back and forth so fast it's making Mickey's head spin. 

This kind of feeling is not conducive to a successful sex rite, and Mickey's own energy plummets. 

What did he do wrong? 

"Ian?" 

Mickey's voice is soft and small, so unlike him that Ian freezes on the spot. It takes him entirely too long to turn and face his boyfriend, and when he finally does, his heart breaks a little. 

Mickey is sitting on the bed, head bowed, hands clasped in his lap. He looks so small, so unsure. Ian knows it's his fault. He was careless with his emotions, let his own insecurities spread to Mickey's aura, taint what they are doing here tonight. 

He has to fix that. Right now. 

Ian walks over to Mickey, stepping right into his space. Mickey glances up at him, his eyes wide. Ian smiles down at him, running his fingers through Mickey's dark hair before cupping the back of his head gently. 

Mickey's face breaks out into a shy smile as Ian falls to his knees in front of him. Ian's energy has changed again, no longer that dark, angry mess. He's back to being the beacon of light that guides Mickey through the world. Bright, loving energy flows out of Ian in a warm golden glow, spilling out of Ian and curling around Mickey. 

"Baby, what is it?" Mickey finally asks. His fingers are carding through Ian's unruly hair. With each pass of Mickey's fingers, Ian calms more and more. Mickey is overjoyed as Ian's energy soothes. Every last bit of anxiety evaporates from Ian's being, leaving only the love he shares with Mickey. 

"It's stupid." Ian sighs, feeling like an utter moron. Here he is, on the brink of sharing his first Beltane with the love of his life, and he's letting petty emotions like jealousy sully his aura. 

"It's not." Mickey replies, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "If you're feeling it, it's real. So tell me what it is. Let me help you deal with it so we can move on to the good shit, yeah?" he gives Ian a cocky little smirk, hoping to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah, okay." Ian smiles, lifting himself off the floor and dropping down next to Mickey on the bed. The springs creak and their bodies collide. Mickey laughs, wrapping an arm around Ian's shoulder and pulling their bodies flush together. 

"So...Viktor." Ian says quietly, like he's unsure he wants to broach the subject at all. 

Mickey sighs. He knew this was it. The reason for Ian's dip in mood. He knew they were going to have to discuss it. He just stupidly hoped it wouldn't have to be tonight. Not when they had so much to celebrate. 

Not when they had so much sex to have. 

But, it's too late now. The Vik is outta the bag, and Mickey clearly has to address the issue before they can get to the good shit. 

"Yeah, Viktor." Mickey says, pulling back so he can look into Ian's eyes. His boyfriend looks a little wary, but his energy is bright and strong, so Mickey's not all that worried. "He's an old friend. Probably the oldest friend I have. We met when we were super young. Like kindergarten age. Our fathers were both powerful witches, but there was nothing good about them. You've heard about Terry, well Vlad was much the same. Used his magic to swindle people, or worse yet, hurt them. Vik didn't like it, just like I never did. But we did what we had to do to survive, and we always had each other. Until the kiss." 

"The kiss?" Ian echoed hollowly. He had a feeling he knew where this story was going, but that didn't make it any easier to hear. 

"Yeah." Mickey nodded, curling closer to Ian. Even after all these years, the story wasn't any easier to tell. Still left him feeling hollow. "We were probably twelve? Just sitting in my room, doing god knows what. I think I was mixing some salve to help with Viktor's burns." 

"Burns?" Ian replied weakly. A dark feeling was descending upon him. Mickey could feel it, of course, and pulled Ian closer still, hoping the warmth radiating between them would soothe Ian's anxiety. 

"Yeah, Vlad was fond of burning as behavior modification. Whereas Terry liked to break bones, Vlad preferred fire. Anyway, it's not really important to the story." Mickey waved his hand, not wanting to go into the abusive nature of his shared childhood with Vik. "I had just finished the salve and was rubbing it along the burns on Vik's arms. Vik was looking at me funny, and I could feel these emotions rolling off him. Love, nervousness, and lust. I was scared. Jesus, was I scared." Mickey shook his head, falling into the memory. "I knew then, that I was into dudes, but Vik, he was like a brother to me. I never felt that way toward him, and I knew he was gonna push it. In that moment I knew he was gonna do something to change us. And I was right. He fucking kissed me. Leaned right over my cauldron and kissed me on the mouth. I was so shocked, I flew back like he fucking slapped me. Vik's face, god. He looked so hurt." Mickey sighed, his shoulders hunching. God, why was this so hard? 

"What happened next?" 

"Well, what you would expect would happen, I guess. I told Vik that I loved him, but like a brother. He got all pissy, said he knew I liked boys, he could FEEL it. I know he's not psychic like me, but I suppose when you spend all your time with someone, you can get a glimpse inside their head. I wasn't ashamed, not really. But I was so young, and what I was feeling was still fresh and very scary. But I trusted Vik. I trusted him so much. I thought being into other boys was just another thing we'd share. So I told him. Yeah, I like boys, but I didn't see him that way. That he was more a brother to me than even Iggy was. That I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him." Mickey chuckled humorlessly. "He didn't take it so well." 

"So, he turned on you?" Ian asks, his heart sinking. He's heard stories like this a million times, from other gay friends. He's fortunate he's never been abandoned or stabbed in the back over his queerness. Lots of people aren't that lucky. 

Mickey's not that lucky. 

"Yeah. He did." Mickey sighed. Here goes nothing. "He ran all over town, telling anyone he could corner about how I'd attacked him. Almost raped him. I didn't even know how a boy could rape another boy at that point. I'd only just started watching internet porn. I was so confused. Why would he do that? Why would he say those things? Needless to say, it got back to Terry, fast. My father was furious. Didn't even give me a chance to tell him my side of the story. Just beat me. So bad. For hours. Screaming about how no son of his was gonna be a dirty fucking faggot. I ended up with a handful of broken bones, and a pretty serious case of gay self-hatred. By the time I was well enough to go back out in the world, Vik was gone. He took off, and never came back. I heard about him now and again. That he was studying in England or on some kind of retreat in Tuscany or some other crazy place. Vlad is loaded, so it was easy for Vik to disappear. But me, I had to stay here and deal with the mess he left behind." 

"You seriously haven't seen him since then?" Ian asks, incredulous. The way Viktor acted, you would think he and Mickey were in much closer contact. 

"No, I haven't." Mickey huffed, getting riled up all over again. "And then he just shows up outta nowhere at MY Beltane festival. With my coven, my family, my fucking boyfriend. And he has the balls to think he can just drop in the middle of my shit like nothing ever happened. And fucking kiss me? I wanna throttle him just thinking about it." 

Ian hummed, his arm tightening around Mickey's shoulder. Ian hoped that his energy was passing over to his boyfriend. Because Mickey was upset right now, and Ian wasn't. Of course, Ian felt awful for Mickey, but beyond that, he was good. Ian was at peace, Ian was happy. Ian was in love. 

And, ironically, Ian felt bad for Viktor. 

Ian had to tread carefully now. 

"So, what you're saying to me is that, as very young children, Viktor had a crush on you, which you rejected, which was well within your rights." 

Mickey nodded, unsure where Ian was going with this. 

"And Viktor reacted in a childish way, which is understandable, given the fact that you were middle schoolers." 

"He outed me, Ian. To everyone." 

"Because he was hurt and scared and felt like you rejected him?" Ian asks, keeping his voice level and his question neutral.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Mickey grumbled, unhappy with the turn the conversation has taken. 

"And then, years later, when Viktor hears about how well you are doing, how happy you are, he showed back up to profess his undying love?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Ian." Mickey bit out, feeling a hot blush break out on his neck. "That's not it."

"I think it is." Ian replied gently. He pulled Mickey closer to him, curling his arms tightly around Mickey's middle. "I think he knows what he lost, and he wants it back. But he's just confused about how to get it." Ian said, smiling to himself. He planted a small kiss to the back of Mickey's head, gently rocking his grumpy boyfriend in his arms. "I think he's all caught up in his teenage infatuation with you, when all he really wants is his friend back." 

"So you're saying what now? That I should just forgive all the shit he's done, including sexually assault me twice, because what? We used to be friends in another lifetime?" Mickey voice is high and reedy, barely holding it together. If he wasn't wrapped in Ian's arms right now, who knows what he'd be doing.

"Baby, shhhh." Ian replies quietly. He continues to rock Mickey back and forth gently, knowing just how sensitive he has to be right now. "I'm not telling you to do anything. All I'm saying is this: you can't hold onto this anger forever. It's not good for you. You're an empath, Mick. These negative feelings will bleed into your work, your life, your dreams." Ian pulled Mickey closer still, pressing his face to Mickey's dark hair, breathing in the glorious scent of his lover. "You don't have to forgive him, baby. But you at least need to hear him out, see where he's coming from. Only then can you accept it and move on. Does that make sense?" 

Mickey huffed, his whole body going tight. He was angry. But only because he knew his boyfriend was right. 

"Please, Mick." 

Fucking Ian. God damn it.

"Yes." Mickey grit out, all the hostility draining out of his body with two simple words. 

"I can't believe you're taking Vik side right now." Mickey groaned, rolling his eyes. He threw himself down on the bed, pulling Ian over his prone body.

"I'm on your side, Mick. Always." Ian assured, settling comfortably over his lover. "All I'm saying is that maybe you should talk to him? Like two grown ass men? Alone and away from the coven and your families?" 

Mickey sighed, knowing Ian was right. But god, did it piss him off. "Yeah, fine. Okay. Whatever. Can we talk about this later? I had shit I wanted to do with you." 

Ian laughed, draping his body heavily over his boyfriend. "Yeah, of course." he laughed, rolling his hips gently. "We do have a ritual to finish." 

Mickey groaned, his whole body going taut under Ian's. "Please." he sighed.

Ian chuckled softly, sitting up the smallest bit. "Are you ready?" 

Mickey nodded, pinching his eyes shut. 

Mickey is so ready. 

Ian smirks, propping himself up on his hands so he could hover over his boyfriend's body. He inhaled deeply, pulling Mickey's scent deep into his lungs. This ritual was special. Different from any ritual Ian had ever done with Mickey before. More like edging than any ritual Mickey has taken part in. 

Mickey is excited to see how this goes. 

Ian's hands slide up Mickey's body, slipping up under his shirt, sliding over his ribs and along his shoulders, pulling his loose linen shirt along with him. 

Mickey shivered, raising his hands above his head as Ian tugged his tunic top up and off his body. 

Ian took a moment to just look at his boyfriend. Topless and sprawled out on the quilts of the bed, his pale skin lit up by the warm glow of the candlelight. 

"Fucking gorgeous." Ian muttered, sitting up on his knees to pull his own shirt over his head. He tossed his tunic top on the floor, stopping Mickey from sitting up with a gentle hand on his chest. "Don't move. I'm gonna do all the work. Take care of you, okay?" 

Mickey blushed, unused to Ian treating him so carefully. Usually they were all heat and passion. Biting and scratching, screaming and slapping. But right now, Ian's energy was gentle and soft. 

And Mickey was powerless against it. 

"Okay." he whispered, falling back heavily against the pillows. He lay perfectly still, letting Ian strip him of the rest of his ritual wear. He lay naked against the quilts as Ian stood from the bed and quickly stripped the rest of his clothes before crawling back over Mickey. 

Ian leaned down, slotting their lips together. Mickey hummed into the kiss, burying a hand in Ian's hair, pulling gently. Ian's hands were warm, caressing down Mickey's sides, curling over his hip, sliding down his thigh to cup his ass. 

"I had planned a ritual massage for you, love." Ian whispered into the space between their mouths. "I wanna worship you. Your body." Ian muttered, dragging his tongue along the tendon in Mickey's neck. "Can I do that?"

Mickey groaned, arching into Ian's touch. A ritual massage is a common way to start a Beltane sex ritual, but Mickey's only ever heard of it, never once been in a position to experience it himself. 

"Is that a yes?" Ian chuckled, dragging his lips over one of Mickey's nipples. He pulled the bud into his mouth, circling it with his tongue before biting gently. Mickey's reaction was instant, his back bowing off the bed. 

They're both hard already. They both have a bit of a hair trigger on a regular day, but with the energy of the sabbat swirling around them, along with all the spine-tingling lust Mickey's been picking up since stepping foot in the grove...well, it didn't take much to get them where they needed to be. 

"Yes, yes." Mickey babbled, tangling his fingers in Ian's hair once more, keeping him close as he trailed mouth down Mickey's body. "Whatever you want, I trust you." 

"So, what affirmation do you want to use for this ritual?" Ian asks, pulling Mickey out of his fuzzy head space. Mickey blinked his eyes open, trying to get his head back in the game. Ian was just so distracting. With his lips and tongue and heated words. A soft bite to Mickey's hip bone jolts him back into the moment. 

Of course, the affirmation. 

Any ritual has to have a focal point. A goal you wish to achieve, a point to direct your magic to. Sex magic is no different. 

What did they want to achieve with this ritual, besides mind-melting orgasms?

"I want you." Mickey replies simply. "You, forever." He's not sure that's the answer Ian's looking for, but it's the truth. There is nothing Mickey wants more in his life. Not money or power or even a place in the coven. Ian is his future. Ian is everything. 

"Oh Mick. Me too. I want that too." Ian surges up again, towering over Mickey. He rolls his hips, their erections sliding together, sending warmth shooting up Ian's spine. "Together forever, baby. Promise." Ian thrust down harder, precome dribbling out of his cock and smearing over Mickey's abdomen. 

"O-okay then." Mickey ground out, his hips rocking against Ian's. "Together forever, for the good of all, and with harm to none." Mickey speaks the incantation without thought, his mind already slipping into ritual mode. "Together forever." he breaks down the affirmation into a small phrase, something easy to mutter or call out during the ritual. Ian nods, leaning down to kiss Mickey fiercely on the mouth. He shoves his tongue past Mickey's panting lips, exploring his lover's mouth. Mickey tastes like strawberry wine and Ian groans, running his tongue along Mickey's kiss-swollen lips. 

"Together forever." Ian agrees, reluctantly pulling back and gently helping Mickey turn onto his front. "Get comfortable, I'm going to get the ritual oil." 

Mickey hums, tucking his arms under his head and settling better on his stomach. His cock is hard, pressed up against his stomach, but he does his best not to rut against the mattress. All this tense sexual energy serves a purpose, and Mickey can't reach his goal if he's not focused on the task at hand. 

Ian lurches off the bed and dives for his backpack. He should have set this shit out before they began, but this is his first Beltane sex ritual, and he gets forgetful when he's excited. He finds the small bottle easily and rushes back over to the bed. 

"What's that?" Mickey asks, propping his head up on one hand and glancing back at Ian over his shoulder. 

"Just that aloe massage oil you made. Hope you don't mind I swiped it." Ian grins, unscrewing the cap. 

A warm tingle shoots down Mickey's spine at Ian's words. Mickey's been working on a new all natural massage oil/lube combination, mostly out of professional curiosity than anything else. He's been perfecting the recipe for a few months, but has yet to try it out. The one Ian has is Mickey's most recent attempt. Pure aloe vera extract, flax seed, peppermint, ylang ylang and coriander. It's sure to pack a punch, leave Mickey feeling tingly and hot all over. 

Mickey's heart skips a beat, his cock throbbing against the warm mattress. 

"Don't mind at all." Mickey murmured quietly, turning his head to rest against his forearms as Ian straddled his hips. 

Ian scoops some of the gel onto his fingers. He's surprised to find it's not runny at all. It sticks to his hand easily, warming his fingertips. He cocks an eyebrow, unsure if it's going to be too hot for Mickey's skin, but as the gel sits on his fingers, it never gets too hot or uncomfortable, it stays at a gentle hum of pleasurable warmth, tingling his skin but not overwhelming him. He smiles to himself as he leans over, working the gel into the tight knots of Mickey's shoulders. 

Mickey groans, going boneless under Ian's fingers. As Ian works over Mickey's shoulders and down his back, Mickey can hear Ian muttering softly under his breath. 

"Thank you, Great Goddess, for this gift." 

Mickey's insides light up when Ian thanks the Goddess for Mickey, like he truly is a gift. 

Ian's fingers slide down along Mickey's ribs, digging his hands into the meat of his hips and down along his thighs. 

"Thank you for this body, thank you for this spirit." 

Mickey spreads his legs when Ian's hands dip between his thighs. 

"Thank you for this love we share." 

Ian's hands are warm and slick with oil as they drift over Mickey's ass, kneading the muscle before dipping his fingers between his cheeks. 

"Thank you for this moment, and all the moments yet to come." 

Mickey's breath stutters as Ian grips his hips, pulling him to his hands and knees. Mickey bows his head, rocking slightly into Ian's moving hands. 

Ian leans over, kissing Mickey's warm, slick shoulder. "In Your name, I ask, let us be together..." 

"Forever." Mickey finishes the thought, his heart hammering in his chest. Ian's emotions are so strong, they surge out of him and hit Mickey like a truck. 

Love. Adoration. Lust. Happiness. Desire. Need. Pleasure. 

"Together forever." Ian repeats. He leans back just enough to grab the tin once more, coating his fingers. 

Mickey shudders out another slow breath at the first feeling of Ian's fingers against him. He arches his back, inviting, as Ian breaches him with two fingers. 

Sex magic isn't an easy thing. Not even for seasoned witches. It's difficult to keep your focus on the goal when you are lost in the throes of pleasure. Mickey and Ian have been practicing, in anticipation for this sabbat. 

But now that the moment is upon them, Mickey is at sea. 

He rocks back against Ian's fingers, grunting with each brush against his prostate. He struggles to bring his visualization to the forefront of his mind. 

He and Ian, together and happy well into their old age. Successful, surrounded by friends and family. Well loved in the coven. Well loved by each other. 

Happy. Together. Forever. 

Ian can barely breath. Mickey feels so good around his fingers, always does. He smells even better, the mixture of the ritual oil and his natural scent is utterly intoxicating. He's making these noises that always drive Ian wild. Little aborted moans and deep guttural grunts. Ian plasters himself to Mickey's back, mouthing at his shoulder and neck as he works his fingers deeper inside his body. 

Ian knows he has to focus on the ritual, but Mickey is all consuming. 

"M'good. C'mon." Mickey finally muttered, rocking his hips incessantly against Ian's fingers. Ian nodded, even if Mickey couldn't see him, slipping his fingers free and flipping Mickey back onto his back. 

"Need to see you." Ian sighs as Mickey wrapped his legs around his waist. Mickey nods, reaching up to thread his fingers through Ian's tousled red hair. He pulled their bodies flush together, groaning as his hard cock rubbed against Ian's abs. 

As Ian reached down to line himself up, Mickey closes his eyes, drawing their affirmation back to the forefront of his mind. 

Together. Forever.  
Happiness. Love. 

Ian pulled a deep breath into his lungs, holding it while he inched forward, slowly burying himself inside his lover. He let his mind wander, pulling up images of a future he was trying to manifest. The future he wanted to share with Mickey. 

Waking up wrapped in each other.  
Working magic in tandem.  
Harvesting plants, arranging crystal grids.  
Casting spells, attending rituals.  
Lost in each other. Making love, or overcome by animalistic passion. 

Mickey's needy whines drew Ian back out of his head. Ian's hips were flush against Mickey's ass, his cock just resting inside his body as Mickey adjusted to the intrusion. 

"M'ready. Go on." Mickey grunted, rocking back slowly. 

"Okay, baby. Focus." Ian replied, and started moving. 

The thing with a sex ritual is, you have to build up the energy. Get as close to the edge as possible, over and over. Gathering that power, more and more, until you can't stand it anymore and it bursts out of you in a wave of orgasmic bliss. 

Mickey arched into Ian's thrusts, struggling to keep his eyes open. He let his gaze drift over Ian's face, lax with pleasure yet still focused and determined. Mickey curled his legs higher on Ian's hips, rocking with him as he focused his attention on their affirmation. 

"I want you, Ian. Forever." Mickey gasped out, dragging his fingernails down Ian's sweat-slick back. "Together forever." 

Ian grunted, surging forward, the drag of his cock against Mickey's rim sending pleasure slithering down his spine. "Forever." 

They moved together, the only sounds between them their harsh breathing and low moans.

"Forever." Mickey gasped, a particularly hard thrust sending him tumbling precariously close to the edge. "Baby, baby." he whimpered. 

Ian caught on immediately, stilling his hips deep inside his lover. 

"Okay, yeah." Ian replied, resting his head on Mickey's damp shoulder. His skin was still slick with oil, smelled delicious. Ian hummed, dragging his lips and tongue along Mickey's neck as they both cooled down. "Perfect." he murmured. 

Mickey moaned lowly at Ian's words, struggling to stay still. Ian was still hot and hard inside him, but Mickey did his best not to rock into it. Instead he focused on his mantra. 

Together forever.  
That's all he wanted.  
Happy always. 

Once they were both calmed, they started up again. Slow, gentle kisses. Tongues lazily tangling together, fingers dragging along skin. Teeth nipping. Little bites and the lingering sting of hickies sucked into sensitive flesh. 

Before long, Ian was driving into Mickey with thrusts powerful enough to shake the whole yurt. Mickey's screams surely echoing across the whole field, but neither could be bothered to care. 

"Yes, god." Mickey moaned, his whole body bowing off the bed as Ian's cock dragged over his prostate. Ian grinned against Mickey's skin, surging deeper and harder with each thrust. 

As Ian lost himself in the heat of the moment, he let images flood his mind. Keeping the affirmation in the front of his mind, he let his fantasies flow freely. 

He and Mickey standing in front of Shelia for their coven initiation.  
Standing in front of Shelia once more for their Handfasting.  
Walking together on some nondescript beach.  
Their old, weathered hands linked together in Ian's lap. 

"Oh Mick." Ian groaned, overcome by emotion. 

Ian's energy hit Mickey like a tidal wave, flowing over him in so much passionate love that it almost sent him over the edge. 

"Shhh...." Mickey whispered, gripping Ian's hips in his hands to still his forward motion. "Focus, baby." 

Ian huffs, nodding weakly against Mickey's shoulder. He lays heavy and unmoving inside Mickey for long minutes until they are both back from the edge. Then they start again. 

Mickey has no idea how long it goes on for. It's a never-ending loop of pleasure and denial. They switch positions frequently. Mickey on top, writhing over Ian as Ian grinds up into him from below. Mickey's knees against his chest, Ian's fingers gripping his hips hard, leaving crescent shaped wounds in his wake. Mickey on all fours, back arched, Ian's fist in his hair, pulling him back bodily onto his cock. 

And each and every time they get too close to toppling over the edge, they stop short, breathe it down, revel in soft touches and sweet kisses, until it's safe to start all over again. Whispering their spell in the space between their panting mouths.

And then they start again.

Mickey is lost. He's so deep into the ritual it feels like he's floating in subspace. Ian's energy is so deeply intertwined with his own it's impossible for even Mickey to tell who's feelings belong to who. 

He's drowning in a sea of love and lust. Utter contentment that he only ever finds when Ian is buried deep inside him, body and soul. 

Neither of them can take much more of this. They are covered in sweat, their bodies littered with love bites and hickies. So high off the ritual and the hormones surging in their blood that they can no longer tell what's up or down anymore. 

Somehow, Mickey ended up on his back again, his ankles resting on Ian's shoulders as his lover drives into him with increasingly erratic thrusts. Ian's hair is a mess, hanging down in his eyes as he stares at Mickey, a slack-jawed smile on his lips. 

"Can't." Mickey gasps out, hips rutting helplessly into Ian's. "Not again. No more." he's lost track of how many times they've edged now. Each time they get there, they back off, muttering their affirmation over and over. Mickey can't do it again. He hurts, like everywhere. His ass, his balls. Hell, even his chest feels like it's about to split open. 

"Okay, baby." Ian grunts, nearing the end of his rope as well. "This is it. Focus for me, one last time. All of it. And we'll go over together, okay?" 

"Together forever." Mickey sighs, reaching up with shaky fingers to grip Ian's shoulders. 

"Forever." Ian whispers back, closing the distance between their swollen lips and kissing Mickey hard. Mickey's hands slide down Ian's sides, coming to rest on his hips as Ian pistons into him, no longer holding back. 

Ian shoves his tongue into Mickey's mouth, swallowing his gasps and broken moans. 

Mickey's whole body seizes on one particularly well aimed thrust. Ian pulls back so they can look into each other's eyes. 

"You close?" Ian asks redundantly. He can tell Mickey is very close, just by the way he's breathing. They've been here so many times before, but this feels different. 

"Yes." Mickey sighed. "So close." 

"Good." Ian replies, smirking as he reaches down to grip Mickey's rock hard cock. He's steadily leaking, and it makes the slide of Ian's hand slick and easy. "Mick, Mickey, look at me." 

Mickey forces his eyes open, grinning dumbly when he comes face to face with Ian's sweaty, strung out gaze. "Baby." he chokes out. 

"Together." Ian grits out, his hips rocking faster, thrusting harder. 

"Forever." Mickey replies, scraping his nails savagely down Ian's back. His body is wracked with pleasure, a pit of white hot want burning in his stomach. The room around them is a cyclone of magic. Green and blue clouds of their auras swirling around them faster than Mickey can track with his lust-blown pupils. Ian's entire being is glowing, radiating the purest, most beautiful energy Mickey's ever seen in his life. It's enough to send him careening towards his end. 

"Ian, god!" Mickey cries, his balls tightening painfully. 

"Come for me, Mick." Ian replies, his fist working Mickey's cock in time with his thrusts. "Look at me." 

Mickey stares into Ian's eyes, their auras joined in a way Mickey's never experienced before. Mickey can't tell when Ian's energy ends and his begins. It glows around them like a thundercloud, ever expanding as they hurtle toward their climax. It's like they've become one cosmic being. 

"Together." Ian gasps, surging into Mickey's tight body. 

"Forever." Mickey screams, coming hard between them. His body wrenches powerfully, his muscles going taut as Ian fucks him through his orgasm before stilling balls deep and filling Mickey with his own release.  


With their orgasms, a strong surge of energy explodes from them. So powerful it makes Mickey's ears ring and his body tremble with aftershocks. Ian whimpers quietly, and Mickey knows he's felt it too. 

The energy takes a while to dissipate, and the two of them just stare at each other in awe, surprised and amazed at their own power.

Finally, Ian collapses on top of Mickey, suddenly and completely drained by their lovemaking and their spellcasting. Mickey huffs out a heavy breath, reaching up with a trembling hand to cup the back of Ian's head.  


Ian is shaking. His whole body is quivering. He can't seem to get it under control. The longer it goes on, the more overwhelmed he becomes. He's never felt anything like that before. Never been so overwrought. Mickey soothes him through it, with gentle hands and every gentler words. 

"Perfect." Mickey whispers, kissing Ian's sweaty temple. "So good to me. Just perfect." 

Ian nods weakly against Mickey's shoulder, surprised at how split open he feels post-ritual. It's like he's laid himself bare and now Mickey can see right through him. 

"Beautiful." Mickey sighs. "Fucking incredible. Just what I needed." 

Ian can hear tears in Mickey's voice. Like he's just holding back from crying, and Ian breathes a sigh of relief. So he's not the only one feeling exposed after their ritual. 

"Mick." Ian murmurs, carefully pulling out and falling down next to Mickey on the mattress. "Together..." 

"Forever, baby." Mickey replied, voice hoarse, spirit happy. "After a ritual like that, I'm pretty much sure the deal is sealed." 

Ian hummed happily, wrapping Mickey in his arms and pulling him to his chest. Neither of them paid any mind to the mess of sweat and come between them, too happy in their little bubble to be concerned with such mundane issues. 

As soon as they were wrapped together comfortably, the frenetic energy of their ritual slipped away, leaving them both sated and sleepy. 

"I love you, Mick." Ian said softly, dipping his head down for a slow kiss. Mickey kissed him back sweetly, just the tiniest hint of tongue before pulling back to rest his head on Ian's broad chest. 

"Love you too. Now get some rest. Fucking sunrise ritual tomorrow." Mickey grumbled, but Ian could hear the smile in his voice. He knew there was nowhere Mickey would rather be. 

Ian was inclined to agree.

***

Mickey's not sure what it is that rouses him the next morning, except his witchy instincts. All he knows is that sooner than he'd like, he's awake once more. He's safe and warm in Ian's embrace, if a little put out by the fact that they do indeed need to rise. 

He blinks his eyes open slowly. It's still dark outside, Mickey can tell that much. There is no sun filtering through the thin canvas of the yurt. Sadly, that probably means it's time to get up. 

He nudges Ian gently, poking his elbow into the soft middle of his belly. "Ian. C'mon, sunrise ritual." 

Ian groaned, tightening his arms around Mickey's stomach and pulling him back against his chest. "Stupid idea." 

Mickey chuckled tiredly. He has to agree. He knows how powerful a sunrise ritual is, especially on Beltane, but after such a long night of partying, and such a powerful sex ritual, he's feeling drained, physically and spiritually. 

But that is neither here nor there. 

"C'mon, up." Mickey reaches back and pats Ian on his naked hip and rolls out of the bed. 

Ian huffs, but sits up. His body is sore in a way only a long night with Mickey can make it. He grins, memories of the previous night filtering through his sleepy mind. "Alright, alright. We don't want to miss the sunrise." 

Ian will be the first to admit he's excited. This Beltane has been his best ever, aside from that silly display by Vik last night, Ian has never been to a better sabbat. He'd thought there would be no way to beat last Samhain, where he was welcomed home by his coven and met the love of his life. But he's slowly coming to terms with the fact that every sabbat he shares with Mickey will be better than the last. 

They dress quickly in last night's clothes, packing their bag and gathering up the rest of their things. They both look a little worse for wear, dirty hair and skin sticky with aloe lube. Hickies and scratches visible all over their skin. But this is Beltane we're talking about. Ian's sure they won't be the only ones going to the sunrise ritual looking debauched. 

After one last check to make sure they've left nothing behind, Mickey opens the flap of the yurt and they step into the twilight of the waning night. The sky is just turning from a deep purple to a lustrous pink.

Mickey cast his eyes around the field, chuckling lowly at the sight of drunken, passed out witches scattered all along the grass. The entire back yard is a mess of bodies and empty jugs of ale. Mickey's never seen so many passed out, drunken witches in all his life. 

It's actually kinda nice, to see all these talented, usually composed practitioners let loose. 

Before Mickey can even take a single step outside the yurt, Ian's fingers interlace with his own. Mickey shoots his boyfriend a smile over his shoulder, tugging him gently toward the edge of the field. 

Sitting at the very edge of the property, along a split rail fence, is a small seating area. A couple adirondack chairs, some wooden stumps and even a few smooth boulders. On the other side of the fence is a low drop off, sloping hills leading to a valley with a bubbling brook at the base. 

But that's not really the appeal of this seating area. On the other side of the valley is a hill. Covered with lush greenery and tall trees. Not tall enough to be a mountain, but beautiful all the same. Mickey can see the first hints of the sun rising over the hill, casting the valley and the ritual space in a warm glow. 

"Good morning boys." Shelia's sleep-warmed voice startles Ian and he jumps slightly at her gentle hand on his shoulder. They both turn to find Shelia standing behind them, already dressed for the day in a beautiful yellow dress. She's got her hair pinned up immaculately and her neck is adorned in the most gorgeous citrine necklace Mickey's ever seen in real life. 

Makes sense, citrine has an intense solar energy. Citrine is called 'the light maker stone' and emanates joy, happiness and positive energy. Her aura is always bright an lustrous, like a sunrise, and it has a fizzy quality to it that always make Mickey think of mimosas. 

So yeah, citrine is a Shelia stone if Mickey's ever seen one. 

"Morning, Shelia." Ian says, smiling at his high priestess. He walks over to one of the low wooden benches and sit, pulling Mickey into his lap. Shelia gracefully sits in the vacant seat next to them, giving the boys a warm smile.

Sheila doesn't say anything else, pleased to just sit with Mickey and Ian, wait for the rest of the coven to join them so they can watch the sunrise on this beautiful Beltane morning. 

Ian pulls Mickey's back to his chest, wrapping both arms around his stomach and resting his chin on Mickey's shoulder, face tucked into Mickey's neck. He closes his eyes, content in the moment to just feel. 

Mickey's warmth under his fingers, his heartbeat against Ian's lips. 

Over the course of the next ten minutes, the rest of the coven gathers around the hill's edge. Mickey blinks his eyes open at the sound of his sister's voice. He sees Mandy sitting in the grass on the other side of the field, resting her head in Kai's lap. She looks a mess, but her eyes are happy, so Mickey is happy. 

He catches sight of Iggy, his clothes rumpled, his arm slung over the shoulder of some witch he only knows in passing. Ella? Elsie? Mickey can't be sure, but she's gazing at his older brother like he hung the moon just for her, and that warms Mickey's heart. 

On the other side of the field he sees Fiona and her yoga friend, looking more put together than the rest of the group, but just as content. Lip and Catarina are sitting with them. Lip looks like he hasn't slept a single moment, still drunk and clearly elated. Mickey can feel his energy from across the field. It's fizzy and a little discombobulated, and it brings a smirk to Mickey's face. He's not really a fan of Lip's, but Mickey can admit the energy he's emitting this morning is much more pleasant that the arrogant, rude signals he usually sends out. 

And of course, just to his left is Vik and his friend. Vik looks much worse off than anyone else in the circle. He doesn't look like he gained any respite or pleasure from ritual last night. He looks stricken and sad, and the moment Mickey locks eyes with him, Vik's energy hits him hard. 

Despair, anguish, and just enough self-hatred that Mickey's hard outer shell finally cracks and he actually feels a trickle of pity for his old friend. 

Maybe Ian's right. Maybe it's time to let go of that old hurt. Forgive Viktor and move on with his life. 

The thought brings an immediate sense of peace to Mickey's core. Settling deep in his bones, easing the anxiety he's been harboring since laying eyes on Vik the previous night. 

Ian's eyes follow Mickey's, falling on Viktor at the far end of the field. Viktor catches them looking, giving them a hesitant wave. 

Mickey waves back, shooting Vik a small smile. Viktor's whole face lights up and Ian huffs a small laugh against Mickey's cheek. 

"See, told you. You can do this, baby." Ian murmurs, pressing his lips right behind Mickey's ear. 

"Maybe." Mickey replies, but says nothing more. Because now Shelia is standing at the edge of the yard, her back to the fence. She raises her hands above her head, calling the attention of the gathering. The sun is just peaking up over the hilltop, and the light illuminates her from behind, casting her whole being in a lustrous glow. 

"Good morning, friends. And blessed Beltane." 

"Blessed Beltane." the coven returns. Ian smiles at Shelia, and she smiles back, shooting him a little wink. 

"Please drink." Shelia says after a moment. Mickey turns to watch her pouring hot liquid into a series of hand spun earthenware mugs. Elder flower tea, Mickey would know that scent anywhere. Elder flower has a few uses, some associated with Beltane, some not. It can be used for spiritual protection, or to ward off psychic attacks. It's also good for blessing marriages and warding off infidelity, which makes it perfect for Beltane, the sabbat of lovers. 

It's also delicious and warm, and Mickey sips it gratefully as he calms his spirit for this quiet morning ritual. 

Once the tea has been distributed among the attendants, the group settles in for quiet contemplation. That is all this sunrise ritual is about, welcoming the Sun on the sabbat, letting it's light energy penetrate your spirit, renew you from the inside. 

So Mickey finishes his tea quickly, setting his cup down in the dewy grass and curling deeper into Ian's embrace. 

It's so silent on the hilltop, Ian can close his eyes and it feels like it's just he and Mickey, alone in the world with the solstice sun and their love. 

As the sun slowly starts to peak over the mountains, someone behind Ian starts playing a lute. The music is soft and melodic, sinking the moment into an otherworldly feel that has Ian rocking along with the sweet, low rhythm. 

The first golden rays hit Mickey's face and he closes his eyes, basking in the warmth of the radiant star. He breathes deeply, pulling the bright energy deep within himself, until he can feel it tingling along his skin. He continues to breathe like that until his whole body is immersed in the shimmering energy of the solstice sun. 

He can feel Ian welcoming the sun right behind him, and he smiles.

Ian can feel the luminescent energy of the sabbat sun soaking into his bones, bubbling in his blood. It warms him to his core, filling him with light. Bright, beautiful energy that swells inside him, so much happiness he is brimming over with it. It's a tangible thing, and Ian has to wonder if this is what Mickey feels when he absorbs the emotions of others. 

Ian can only hope his energy makes Mickey feel this good. 

They welcome in the sun just like that, wrapped in each other's arms, utterly silent save for the low lute music flowing over them like a gentle breeze. Soon, the sun is high and bright in the sky, beaming down on them in all it's vibrant summer glory. Mickey hums, turning in Ian's arms and pressing his lips to Ian's exposed collar bone. 

The ritual complete, Shelia stands once more. She turns her back to the newly risen sun, raising her hands high above the conveners. Her smile is bright, her spirit so welcoming that it almost brings a tear to Mickey's eye. 

Shelia cast her eyes along the assembled crowd before locking eyes with Mickey. He can feel her gentle, motherly energy, and he smiles, wide and uninhibited. She smiles back before turning back to the coven.

"Hail, great gods of the land! Hail, gods of resurrected life! Hail, Cernunnos, Osiris, Herne, and Bacchus! Let the soil open up and Mother Earth's fertile womb receive the seeds of life as we welcome the spring. As I will it...." 

"So mote it be." the coven returns tiredly. The ritual is complete, and Ian is glad for it, because he is completely and utterly drained. He's full of happiness and love and the effervescent energy of the sabbat, but he's also dog tired, and ready to just crawl back in bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

"Thank you, my children." Shelia beams at the coven. "What a glorious sabbat we've just shared." she claps her hands together like an excited child, grinning from ear to ear. "Our work here is done, for now. Of course you are welcome to stay as long as you like. We'll be serving lunch around one." 

With that, the circle is dismissed, and people start milling about. Mickey's not sure what everyone else is planning, but he hopes Ian's ready to go home and sleep in their own bed. 

Not their own bed. Not yet.  
Now. Now is the moment.  
Mickey knows it deep in his bones. 

So, as Ian stands from their seat, Mickey stands with him, gripping his wrist before he can step away. 

Ian glances back at Mickey, curiosity in his eyes. Mickey can feel his emotions, as always. His energy is playful, yet still a bit cautious. 

"Mick? What is it?" 

Mickey is nervous. Certainly more nervous than he expected to be. It feels very big, what he's about to do. But he's not scared. 

Not at all. 

"Ian, I know you've been staying over at my house a lot lately, and I fucking love having you there. But I've noticed your practice suffering cuz of it." 

Ian's brow furrowed, and his nerves skyrocketed. Mickey can feel the anxiety rolling off him in thick waves of dingy grey energy. 

And that just won't do. 

Mickey has to cut off that negative train of thought before it has time to take root.

"I don't want you neglecting your practice because of me, baby." Mickey says, carding his fingers through Ian's hair. "But I can't stand to be away from you." 

"Mick..." Ian mutters, eyes wide and glassy. His throat closes up and his heart starts hammering in his chest. 

"Ian, I want you to move in with me." Mickey says, his eyes boring into Ian's. He won't look away for a single second, needs Ian to know how serious he is. 

"You do?" Ian's voice is thick, rough with emotion. He had no idea Mickey was ready to take that next step. It feels simultaneously too soon, and like Ian's been waiting for this forever. He wants this. To share a home with Mickey. To do their morning devotionals together. To attempt new dinner recipes together. To cast spells and brew potions and write incantations all their own. He wants all that and more. A magical life, and a mundane one. He wants to take Mickey to the lake, walk along the rocky shore holding hands. He wants to take Mickey to the art installations he pretends to hate, but secretly can't get enough of. He wants to sleep curled around him every night, and wake him up every morning with sweet kisses and lazy blowjobs. 

He wants it all. And he doesn't want to wait. 

"I do, Ian." Mickey grinned, cupping Ian's face in his tattooed hand. "And if I'm reading your energy right, you want that too?" 

"Yeah." Ian smiled, a faint blush breaking out on his neck. God, he had no reason to be nervous, but he was. It was a huge step, no matter how much Shelia insisted they were soul bonded. 

No one's ever cared about Ian like Mickey does, and even if it's the most incredible feeling in the world, Ian can't help but be anxious he's going to screw this up. 

Mickey picks up on the dip in Ian's mood right away. The blurry edges of panic, the bright orange glow of anxiety hanging around his frame like a warning. 

"Baby, if you're unsure, just tell me." Mickey says, voice quiet. Ian's fear is leaking into him, making him second guess himself. 

"No!" Ian insists, realizing his error a moment too late. "I'm not nervous about you, or us. I just...I just want to be good enough. For you." 

Mickey smiles at him, but it's a sad thing. How can Ian not see how perfect he is to Mickey? Neither one of them are model citizens. They both have baggage, and a lot to work through. But that is what Mickey loves about him most. 

Ian's imperfections make him perfect. His idiosyncrasies and faults blend seamlessly with Mickey's. They even each other out, build each other up. 

"Ian, you are more than enough for me." Mickey insists, curling his fingers into Ian's messy red hair. Ian smiles down at him, his hands finding their way to Mickey's hips, holding him close. "You are perfect for me, more than I could ever hope for. And sharing a home with you is the next right step." Mickey said, taking a slow, deep breath before continuing. "I know it's early, and we don't know what's going to happen next, but I'm sure whatever it is that's coming, I want to face it with you." Mickey glanced up into Ian's wide eyes, flashing him a shy smile. "So, whadaya say?" 

"What about Iggy and Mandy?" Ian asks instead of answering. "Your house isn't all that big, and I don't want to impose on the space you share with your family." 

"I already talked to them." Mickey assures him. "And yeah, we know it's gonna be an adjustment, but they love you too, you know. And they know that this is the real deal. Whatever's happening between us, they know it's not something I'm going into half cocked." 

"So they don't mind?" 

"Like I said, it's gonna take time to figure out how four grown ass witches are gonna be able to thrive in that house, but if you are willing to try, so am I. And so is my family. You are my family now, Ian. Mandy and Iggy get that." 

Ian's face split into a wide, happy grin, and he was nodding before his brain could catch up with his heart. Hearing Mickey call him family. Knowing his siblings feel the same. It's so much. " Okay then." Ian grins, so incredibly overwhelmed. "Yes! Fuck, yes." 

Mickey's heart skipped a beat, and he was a little embarrassed to feel tears gathering in his eyes. 

It's not that big a deal.  
But it feels like everything in the moment. 

Ian grips Mickey by the hips, pulling their bodies flush together. They're both smiling as Ian dips his head and captures Mickey's lips in a tender kiss. The world is quiet around them. The din of the witches and the chaos of the morning after the ritual fades to nothing as they lose themselves in each other. 

The moment is broken when someone behind them clears their throat. Ian pulls back, releasing Mickey so he can turn around.

Shelia is standing behind them. She smiling that enigmatic, all knowing smile. The smile of a High Priestess that has seen it all, and knows more than you could ever hope to.

"Boys." she says, stepping closer. 

"Shelia." Mickey replies, turning to face her fully. He curls his arm around Ian's hip, dragging their bodies together again. He's not usually needy this way, but he feels emotional and the contact is soothing. 

"I firstly want to apologize for eavesdropping." Shelia grins, not looking contrite at all. "But it seems my desires and your needs are coinciding at this moment, and if that's not the work of the Goddess, I don't know what is." 

"Excuse me?" Ian asks, confusion coloring his tone. He feels Mickey's hand slipping under his cotton tunic, the pads of his fingers tracing random patterns on his ribs. 

"Mickey, my dear." Shelia turns toward Mickey, ignoring Ian all together. "Did you just ask Ian to live with you at the Milkovich house?" 

"Uh, yeah." Mickey nods, a small, confused smiles blooming on his face. "I did. Why?" 

"Well, I haven't told anyone this yet." Shelia says, stepping closer still. She places a hand on each of their shoulders, creating a small circle out of their bodies. "But I have decided to move out here full time." she motions over her shoulder with her head. "I want to live at Sacred Grove. This is where my magic is most powerful. This is where I feel closest to my Gods. This is where I want to live out the rest of my days, and this is where I want to die." 

Mickey swallows hard, nodding. Ian inches closer to him, as close as possible. Mickey swears he can almost feel his boyfriend vibrating. 

"Sounds amazing, Shelia." Mickey says, nodding. "It's a wonderful place." 

"It is." Shelia agrees easily. Her eyes flit between the boys, and Ian could swear he sees amusement in her irises. 

Mickey is overwhelmed in the moment. Shelia's energy is stronger than he's ever felt it. Her love for them and desire to protect them is hovering around her aura, glowing a vibrant golden yellow, making Mickey's insides all warm. 

"The thing is, I don't want to sell my house on Spaulding."

"No?" Ian asks, his heart jack-hammering in his chest. 

"No." Shelia replied, the picture of calm. She smiles again, taking her right hand off Ian's shoulder and running it through his hair. "My house in the city is important to the coven. The garden and the farmer's market alone are too integral to our family to let it go. So, I was thinking, I need a caretaker." 

"A caretaker?" Mickey echos stupidly. 

"Yes, dear." Shelia replies. "Someone to look after the house, tend to my gardens, work with the community to sell our goods. Maybe host some coven events, now and again. That way, I can live here, in the midst of the magic of this place, but I don't have to sell my house. I can keep it in the family, so to speak." 

"Are you going to ask Karen to come home?" Ian asks carefully. Sheila's daughter has been out of country since Samhain. In Germany, staying with a coven Shelia's known since the sixties. After her little episode at the Grove, trying to frame Mickey for sexual assault, Shelia had wanted her to go away for a bit, get a little perspective. Maybe grow up a little.

But it would make sense to bring her home to tend to Shelia's city house. 

"No, no." Shelia chuckled, shaking her head. "Karen is staying in Munich. She's not quite ready to come home yet." 

Mickey nodded, still confused. "Okay, who then?" 

"My dear boy." Shelia laughed, shaking her head. "You." 

"Me?" Mickey balks. She can't be serious.

"Well, yes. You and our Ian here." Shelia counters. 

"Me?" Ian gulps. What is Shelia doing? Does she really mean this? 

"Yes, yes." Shelia laughs again, like they are being so damn funny. 

"Shelia, you can't...we couldn't." Mickey is a stammering, stuttering mess. There is no way she means what he thinks she means. 

"You can and you will." Shelia insists. "I heard you talking just now. You want to move in together, and I think that's a wonderful idea. But you don't have adequate space at Mickey's home with his siblings. I have the solution to this problem. Come, live at my house. Tend to my gardens, work my farmer's market. Go to your coven classes. Become members of our coven. Become part of our family. We love you both. We want to support your burgeoning relationship. I want to see you succeed. I want you happy." Shelia breaks off, shaking her head. 

Ian is shocked to see unshed tears in her eyes. 

"Boys." Shelia says, collecting herself. She smiles again, face placid like she never lost control at all. "I want to do this for you. The future of our coven is held in the hands of our youth. I trust you both implicitly, and it would be my honor to give you my city home. Please, let me do this for you." 

Mickey has been rendered speechless. His mouth is hanging open, but no words will come out. Ian looks twenty seconds away from passing out. 

Shelia just laughs. 

"On one condition, of course." she adds when neither of them speak. 

"What's that?" Mickey asks once he's found his voice again.

Shelia's smile grows, her eyes alight. Mickey can feel her energy, joy and anticipation and a bit of mischief. "Well, you must let me officiate your Handfasting, of course." 

Ian's whole body breaks out in a blush. He can feel it heating up his cheeks, spreading down along his chest and neck. 

Mickey, overwhelmed by his High Priestess's energy, laughs. He feels so happy and free and loved, his whole being is consumed by the energy of the people around him. Usually that scares him, but now....surrounded by Ian's adoration of him and Shelia's maternal love, Mickey is nothing but content and pleased. 

He has never felt so adored in all his life. 

Ian feels Mickey's hands on his hips, pulling him out of his head. Mickey turns his body so they are face to face. Mickey smiles up at him, happy to be consumed by Ian's shadow. The sun shines behind Ian's back, casting him in a glorious glow. 

Mickey smiles up at him, thinking that Shelia and the Gods clearly have plans for him. 

"You wanna do it?" Mickey finally asks, utterly overwhelmed in the moment, but desperate to claim this future laid out before him.

"Of course I do." Ian laughs, smiling. "Mick, this is like what you said, but so much better. We can live together, work toward our future and not have to share space with your siblings. I mean, you know I love them but..."

"Young love needs space to grow." Shelia interjects, that smile on her face again. 

"Well, yeah." Ian chuckles, nodding. 

Mickey considers this, his head spinning. 

When he came to this sabbat, he had anticipated and amazing ritual with his coven and some incredible sex magic with his boyfriend. 

He got all that.

What he did not anticipate was finding a solution to his most pressing problem, and gaining status in the coven. 

Shelia clearly respects them both. Trusts them. Wants to help them grow as witches and as members of the coven. He has no idea what he ever did to deserve this kind of love, but he's not about to question it. 

"So you will?" Shelia presses. "You will do me this favor?"

Ian is overwhelmed by his High Priestess's wording. Do her a favor? She's offering them a house. A garden for his lover to tend. A coven and and a metaphysical family. A purpose. 

And she says they are doing her a favor. 

Mickey's hand digs into Ian's hip, his fingernails cutting into his skin. Ian glances at him, eyebrows raised. 

They have a silent conversation before Mickey speaks again. 

"You wanna?" Mickey asks, trying to mask his excitement. 

This is happening. It's really happening. 

"Of course I wanna." Ian replies, rolling his eyes with a smile.

Mickey loses it then. He'll deny it later, but he does. He lets out a completely undignified squeak and jumps into Ian's open arms. 

Ian hooks his hands under Mickey's thighs and cradles him against his chest, just holding him. 

Their High Priestess looks on with open adoration in her eyes. 

"Good." Shelia says, patting Ian gently on his shoulder. "I am so pleased. I'll be in touch." with that, she walks away, leaving the two men alone. 

Ian lets Mickey go, standing him carefully on the grass. The sun is high in the sky, drenching them in solstice energy. Mickey can feel it deep in his bones. The gravity of this moment consumes him.

Nothing will ever be the same again. 

"We're doing this." Ian says, feeling stupid. 

But Mickey just smiles, his whole being radiating with promise and excitement. This is the first moment of his future. 

His future with Ian. His future with the coven.

This is a future he never anticipated for himself. 

And he can't wait to seize it. 

"You better fucking believe we're doing this." Mickey replies, curling his fingers into Ian's wild red hair. "Together forever, remember?" 

Ian's eyes go wide, his mind traveling back to their Beltane ritual. That's what they had asked the Goddess for. The opportunity to be together forever. And this move seems to be the first step on that journey. 

There is a plan for them. A destiny, mapped out by the gods and nurtured by their love and their magic. 

And Ian can't wait to see where it takes them next. 

"Together forever." he agrees with a smile, pulling Mickey against his body once more. Mickey smiles as Ian claims his lips in a rough kiss, pushing his tongue past Mickey's lips, getting drunk on his taste as the solstice sun beats down on them, warming them with holy sabbat energy. 

Mickey is excited for the future. To move into Shelia's house, to join the coven. 

But most of all, he's excited to forge that path with Ian. 

Together. Forever. 

So mote it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> witchy gallavich is my shit. keep your eyes peeled for more installments. 
> 
> sigils: an inscribed or painted symbol considered to have magical power.
> 
> The Great Rite: a Wiccan ritual involving symbolic sexual intercourse with the purpose of drawing energy from the powerful connection between the male and female. 
> 
> desoil: moving clockwise
> 
> sunwise: also clockwise ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i have a few more installments planned for this series. a little glimpse into the important moments in any witch's life. i don't know how long it's going to take. (i started this fic in march, and am only finding the energy to finish it now.) life has been tough for me, and while writing is usually my escape and respite from the real world, even this wonderful pastime has been too much for my weary soul. hopefully i'm over that slump now. 
> 
> if you're still here with me, thanks for that. it means the world. 
> 
> titles from the series, the one-shots, and all chapters taken from the music of Dahm the Bard. he's a pagan artist i utterly adore. if you're into withcy shit, check him out, i'm certain you won't be disappointed. 
> 
> *i don't think weed is legal in illinois like it is here in massachusetts, so take iggy's job at the apothecary with a grain of salt. 
> 
> *all of these spells, incantations, songs, rituals and blessings are real. true wiccan rites that i myself have used. just a fun little fact.
> 
> chalice: ritual cup
> 
> athame: ritual knife


End file.
